two words: ROAD TRIP!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: ion a summer day everyone relizes, they are so BOARD! and plan a vacation to harminsia, will this be fun in the sun? HECK NO! if it was, I'd fallen asleep already! This is the crazy, action packed, funny adventure that will take you across america. oops... Wrote this a long time ago, along with yuni30. No longer being updated. Do not steal.
1. We're so BORED!

_**AUTHORS NOTE- OK HI PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED MY OTHER FANFICTIONS. (PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FIRST ONE THE CHRISTMAS SURPRISE AND A BUNCH OF CRAZYS, I UP-LOADED A EDITED VERSION, FIRST UPLOAD WAS COMPLETE MISTAKE! OK THIS IS A COMEDY FANFIC WHERE JIM, AMELIA, DELBERT, SARAH, AND NATALIE WERE MENT TO GO ON A NORMAL VACATION TO A TROPICAL PLANET…. THEN ENGINE PROBLEMS! COMEDY. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISIAM IS WELCOMED, NO FLAMES PLEASE. ENJOY! (the main part of the story will take a bit to get to maybe, I am descriptive sometimes.) **_

_**Me- "hey treasure planet people!" **_

_**Tp- "what?" **_

_**Me- "I created you!" **_

_**Tp- "wooohoooo!" **_

_**Me- "just kidding Disney owns you, and created you." **_

_**Tp- "dang it!" **_

_**(kidding nothing against you Disney!….. Please don't sue.) and I own nothing but Natalie and some fake names and charaters (Natalie is Amelia's niece she has coal black curly hair and navy blue eyes and a small black tail and Amelia is 5'11 in my version)**_

_**Two words, ROAD TRIP! **_

_**It was a warm, lazy day on the small mining planet of montresser. A light breeze was sweeping through the Doppler back yard. Amelia, and Delbert were lying in a hammock, Reading a old copy of Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde. Slowly rocking themselves back, and forth. Murmuring the words as they read, Natalie sat in the grass lazily making a daisy chain. Jim was sleeping face down on the grass next to her. And Sarah was leaning up against one of the trees that held Amelia, And Delbert's hammock, sleeping. Natalie finished her daisy chain, placing it upon Jims head and sighing she threw her head in the air. **_

_**"I'm-so-BOARED!" she complained. **_

_**Jim snorted, and Amelia shifted her body weight and glanced at Delbert. Who looked back, they both were thinking the same thing. **_

_**"damn, your right!" **_

_**Amelia said setting down the book, and clasping her hands over her stomach. Jim had woken up. He spit out a mouthful of grass and looked at his mom. Who was now snoring, then looked at the hose coiled up next to the house. **_

_**"I got an idea!"**__** he said standing up. **_

_**"and just what is that idea James?"**_

_** Amelia asked sitting up, Delbert did the same. Then they saw Jim uncurling the hose and walking to stand by his mother. "**_

_**Jim that's just mean!" Delbert said snickering.**_

_** Natalie stood up and walked over to the hose faucet. "do you have a better idea?" she asked.**_

_** "she has a point there, love." Amelia said, poking delbert playfully in the shoulder. **_

_**"I suggest you two get up, that tree is holding your hammock. And I am putting this thing on full power."**_

_** Natalie warned.**__** They quickly jumped off the hammock and stood a bit behind Jim **_

_**"full speed ahead!" **_

_**Jim shouted, which didn't disturb a snoring Sarah. Natalie happily turned the faucet and went to stand by her adoptive parents. Jim let the water flow then, he put his thumb over half the hose and sprayed Sarah with the concentrated stream. She immidetly jumped up, screaming at the ice cold blast, franticly trying to stop the stream of water with her hands. **_

_**"JIM stop it, STOP!….. JIIIIM!" she screamed.**_

_** Jim laughed but didn't stop. **_

_**"ok, James I think you've made your mother suffer enough, stop the water Natalie"**_

_** Amelia said trying not to laugh to much at her friend. Natalie reluctantly turned off the water. In front of them stood a very wet, very cold, and very, very angry Sarah Hawkins. **_

_**"oh my god Jim, what the heck what that for?"**_

_** she cried furiously ringing out her hair. Everyone shrugged. **_

_**"board"**_

_** they all answered at the same time. Which annoyed the heck out of Sarah. She walked over to Jim, and shook off a large amount of the water that still remained on her body. **_

_**"**__**hey!"**_

_** Jim yelled annoyed. What he didn't see was Amelia sneaking up behind him. She put her finger to her lips, signaling Sarah. She continued to creep up on him until she was right behind him. Then with a great force pushed him forward. **_

_**"AHHHH!"**_

_** he cried before landing face first in the mud the hose had caused. Everyone was laughing like crazy nuts. he ripped his head up from the wet earth and glared angrily at Amelia. Who in return shrugged. **_

_**"oops, I slipped sorry James!"**_

_** he shook his head standing up and wiping the mud from his face. **_

_**"not funny!"**_

_** he growled pointing at Amelia. She shook her head **_

_**"touch me with that finger James, and you'll get cleaned off by you mothers wake up call"**_

_** he stopped pointing, he knew how cold that hose water was. "ok, enough then. You both know of the shower in the basement."**_

_** both Sarah and Jim nodded and started walking. Then Sarah stopped and turned around. **_

_**"I will get something that will fit you Sarah, Jim still has that spare pair of pants and shirt that he left here last week."**_

_** Amelia informed her heading for the house followed by a laughing Natalie, and a smiling Delbert. She retrieved the cloths for both humans and waited in the living room. After 15 minutes they both returned. Dressed in dry cloths. **_

_**"ok that was fun, but I am still BOOOOARD!"**_

_** Natalie complained again. Amelia whacked her on the head with the T.V remote **_

_**"ow!"**_

_** she said holding her head, she looked at Amelia. **_

_**"what the heck was that for?" **_

_**"still bored?"**_

_** "yeah" Amelia leaned back in her chair. **_

_**"so am I, what should we do?" **_

_**she looked at everyone, who were all smashed into the couch. **_

_**"suggestions?" she asked.**_

_** The room was quiet for about 10 minutes. Then Jim snapped his fingers. **_

_**"I got an idea!"**_

_** he exclaimed jumping up and running to another room, a minute later he returned with a brochure in his hands. "we could plan a vacation!" **_

_**"not a bad idea!" **_

_**Delbert agreed. He glanced at Amelia, who smiled no one but them knew what they were thinking. **_

_**"but where Jim, and ain't it expensive to plan a vacation?"**_

_** Natalie asked standing by Jim. "isn't dear ain't is not a word" Amelia corrected her.**_

_** Natalie rolled her eyes**_

_**"perfectionist"**_

_** she mumbled under her breath. **_

_**"we can go here, it's a nice place, and their cheap" **_

_**Jim said showing the brochure to everyone a place called harminsia was the resort it wasn't vary fancy, but it was tropical and nice. **_

_**"oh look! They have rock climbing!"**_

_** Amelia exclaimed excitedly, she loved rock climbing. Even though she had only experienced it once, and not under the best circumstances. Considering she was being chased by a secret assian organization at the time. **_

_**"yes and it is reasonably priced!" Sarah added**_

_** Jim and Natalie looked at each other excited. The adults all looked at each other then the children. **_

_**"pack up your swimsuit dear, were going to harminsia!" Amelia declared loudly.**_

_** Jim and Natalie jumped up and down excitedly. And Natalie rushed upstairs to pack. **_

_**"we should start packing as well Jim, goodbye Amelia, Delbert I will pay for half!"**_

_** Sarah shouted over her shoulder as her and Jim rushed out the door. Amelia and Delbert went to start packing as well, they were all ready for some rest and relaxation, but the kind were you have something to do. What they didn't know, wouldn't kill them right? Right? **_

_**what they don't know won't kill them right?... no it won't it will just cause them extream emotionel trama! but the funny kind. what will happen? will this just be a normal family/friend vacation, fun in the sun, relaxation, pranks, or... find out more in the next chapter! R&R! **_


	2. ROAD TRIP!

Authors note- ok chapter two is up! I hope you like it, I personally like it and you should give credit to my mom, she can't write a story to save her life but, she is a good idea person and I would be completely lost without her, and I want to personally thank yuni30, and welsh gem, for their constructive crtisiaziam for my other storys, and I just thank you greatly! and to let you know, treasure planet world has most things we have. like cell phones, computers, WII'S, ipods E.T.C Enjoy the chapter, and to let you know I accept requests, and I love ideas for future chapters! I also love to hear about fanfic's you other people are writing out there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- as you know, as the whole freaking website knows, I own nothing but the charaters I create!

ROAD TRIP!

"**ok, sunscreen, towles, swimsuit,-"**

**"yes, yes, and yes! Jeez! Mom, we have everything!" **

**Jim said, annoyed at his mother. everyone was gathered at the doppler house, everyone except amelia. **

**"hey... where is mum?" natalie asked. **

**"she's at the legacy natalie, you do remember were taking her to avoid the lines at the space shuttle?"**

** delbert informed as he grabbed his backpack. natalie nodded "almost forgot." **

**"well as amelia would say 'let's stop all this lolliegaging and get on the legacy!" **

**sarah declared. everyone groaned not a good impression. half an hour later they arrived at the spaceport. they easily found the legacy and climed abored. they saw amelia nowhere. **

**"hmm, guess we'll see her around soon" **

**jim mused they all went and chose a room below deck. still no sign of amelia. after 10 minutes above deck she flipped and jumped her way from the masts and ropes. when she landed everyone but delbert was just freaked out. amelia, instead of having on a long sleeved shirt on, she had a yellow tanktop, and white jean capree's. but what freaked them all out was a tatoo on her right arm. it was a long vine that winded up her arm with flower and flower buds on it, and it seemed to continue onto her back. amelia smirked as she walked up to them all. jim's mouth opened and closed. amelia laughed, **

**"james, close you mouth bugs will fly in!" **

**she said snapping his mouth shut. he looked at his mom **

**"ok, so amelia can get a huge tatoo of a vine on her arm. but i can't get a small tatoo of a skull on my shoulder!" he exclaimed amelia laughed.**

**"actully jim it continues on my back" sarah looked at her friend. **

**"wait, exactly when, what, and why do you have that tatoo?" amelia looked at delbert. **

**"i got it not to long after the treasure planet voyage, mostly because i could, always wanted a tatoo for some reason. and it continues onto my back entirely covering it with a gigantic lunargalatic lilly, and some more vines, smaller flowers and a yellow butterfly" **

**amelia shruged. everyone looked at delbert for comfermanation he made sweeping motions. **

**"her WHOLE back"**

** he empasized 'whole' "can i get a tatoo?" natalie asked eagerly.**

** amelia shook her head. **

**"no, you can't get one. ever." **

**"what? then why can you get one?" she asked surprised and angry at the same time. **

**"because it hurts like hell." **

**"then why did you do it?"**

** amelia raised an eyebrow. delbert chuckled **

**"a glass of wine a day for good helth. a bottle a day for good mesure!" he quoted.**

** amelia slapped his arm. **

**"ohhhhhhhh..."**

** everyone else said. then silently went to get the legacy started. they did the usual launch and started sailing threw space. since it was just them they could do whatever they thought fit. which to amelia right now was leaning against the side of the boat playing angry birds on her smart phone. with jim and natalie watching. **

**"hey if you tap the screen twice you get two extra birds" natalie suggested amelia did so.**

** and won the game. she did a high five with natalie, and jim. they continued passing it around for awhile then decided to check how long it would take to get to harminsia, sarah and delbert were talking in the legacys stateroom. they studied the maps before amelia slapped her face. **

**"OH CRAP!"**

** she yelled frusterated pulling her hair. "what's wrong dear?" delbert asked.**

** she took out her smart phone quickly texting something. **

**"i left the water running!" **

**delbert rubbed the bridge of his nose. amelia sighed with relief. "ok ranee said she'd shut it off" amelia said refering to her friend, a green alien with many long 10 ft. tenticals for hair, and a vary pretty face. **

**"that's the fifth time this week amelia!" **

**delbert exclaimed amelia's face turned to that of a pouting child. delbert broke down**

**"that face, why can i not get pass that face!" **

**he growled but he was smiling. amelia laughed. all of the sudden a loud rumble was heard throughout the ship **

**"that... can't be good..."**

** sarah whispered frightened. amelia's feline ears sensed the problem. she returned to a captain once more. **

**"to the engine room, quickly!" **

**she yelled over the creaking and groaning, they all ran down. amelia was first in she couldn't see a thing through the smoke. but plunged in despite her husbands protests, she knew the ship by heart. and quickly found and turned off the main engine, the rumbling and creaking stopped, and the smoke dispersed. to reveal a soot covered coughing amelia. leaning against a lever. everyone rushed in **

**"amelia, darling are you all right?" delbert asked the still coughing amelia. **

**"yeah, yeah i'm alright but the engine's not" she stood up and brushed herself off.**

** she went to the engine and pulled out a sundile shapped gear, that was bent beyond repair. **

**"this is the floriden, the most important gear of the engine. this one is now broken. we have to stop at the nearest planet and get a new one, until then we remain idle" **

**everyone gasped, and rushed out on upperdeck. they looked around and realized that... they had no clue where the hell they were. amelia immedietly took action in 10 seconeds flat she had come back from her stateroom with a holographic map. that also had a tracking device on the ship. she laid it down in the middle of the deck, it was 5ft by 7ft. at first it looked like a normal everyday gigantic map. then she shouted commands to it. **

**"holographic map modle 6534, show current location of the legacy and imformation about the area around us." **

** a few beeps came from the map then a holograph of the legacy appeared, it was by the dark side of a small planet. the map beeped again then talked in a robotic voice. **

**"your location is the dark side of the earths moon. the moon is smaller then most and has been explored by humans many times in the past, they have yet to set up any living cities on this particular moon. this moon has a light side and a dark side. no earthlings can see you on the dark side. it is considered a vary safe hiding point, at one time it was often used by piaret ships. no longer though. there have been legands of the moon being made out of cheese, scientist have found them myths, and that eating the moons surface really just make's you mentally retarted the rest of your life."**

** everyone laughed, except amelia. and made a mentle note never to eat any of the earths moon surface. **

**"imformation about earth, and it's inhabitents. if you please" amelia commanded. more beeps, the the visual turned to a green and blue planet. **

**"earth, also known as mother earth. is the original birthplace of the human species. scientist believe humans developed from papio anubus, more commonly known as ape, or monkey. humans evacuated 30 years ago due to pollution. most have returned and earth is now helthy and safe. they have many of the devices the other planets have but they do not sail space often, and it is vary hard to find certain parts for solar ships on planet earth. 89% of earths population is humans. the rest mainly consists of rockals, and reptillians." **

**"i remember the evacuation! i was 15!" exclaimed sarah. everyone looked at her, she crossed her arms. "planet earth SUCKED!"**

** amelia sighed and looked out all around them, now she could tell they were indeed on the dark side of the moon. and that no other planet was around except for earth. **

**"everyone!" she shouted sternly. delbert knew what she was thinking. **

**"we... have to go to planet earth don't we?" he asked. **

**"spot on, delbert!" she quickly rolled up the map, and gave out orders. **

**"Mr. hawkins! i want you and sarah to head to the longboats, delbert, grab 4 plasma guns from my cabinet. and natalie activate the legacy's seciruty system!" **

**"ay' captain!"**

** everyone yelled. amelia threw delbert her cabinet keys and ran off. everyone did their duty and met at the longboat bay. after a few arguments, and a few hit's on the head, jim and his mother had the longboat ready to leave. delbert and amelia jumped in. delbert had handed gun's out to jim, sarah, natalie, and kept one for himself, amelia always carried a plasma gun on hand. natalie hesitated. jumped, and landed on her butt breaking one of the seats. **

**"ok someone catch me next time!"**

** she sat where she landed. amelia started the boat and at full speed, raced off towards earth. a hour or so later the longboats engine started to sputter, natalie looked at the gas gage, it was empty. though they had solar power the boat needed fuel and solar power to fly properly. **

**"blast it!"**

** amelia growled they started spirling towards earth. thanks to amelia's manuvering skills they managed to land safely. amelia jumped out to observe the dusty landscape before them. after about ten minutes she turned to everyone else. **

**"the good news, we landed safely" she said **

**"and the bad news?" sarah asked. **

**"we landed in a desert" **

**"oh lovely"**

** natalie took a observation of her own. she squinted, something like a city was in the distance. **

**"hey, look i think theres a town! maybe we can walk there?" she said. amelia blocked the sun from her eyes. **

**"looks to be about 5, 6 miles" she calculated.**

** "we could walk that!" **

**delbert comfirmed standing from the longboat. **

**"but not in this weather! let's wait until night, when it's cooler" jim added. **

**everyone agreed. and noticed some tree's close by, they dragged the boat there to wait out the day. **

**NIGHTFALL **

**at night they finally started walking, they now noticed that the city was lit up, by thousends of colorful bright lights. they came to a road where a giant neon sign read: _welcome to fabulous los vegas nevada! _**

**"well that explains alot!" jim mused. **

**a few cars passed by, amelia leaned up against the las vegas sign. **

**"amelia!" sarah called. **

**amelia looked up, she was tiared. and addmitedly thought that if they found anywhere to eat, she'd go off her diet. **

**"amelia on ****this planet leaning up against a sign like that, make's you look like as you would say, a spaceport floozie!" **

**amelia's face reddened and she immidetly jumped away from the sign, causing everyone to laugh. after the giggles subsided everyone looked towards sarah. **

**"sarah, please tell us what you remember of earth. before the evacuation" delbert asked, putting a hand on his old friends shoulder. **

**"well lets see... i don't remember much. they tried to make me forget most of it when we left" sarah concentriated. "i remember not being able to breath from the smog that always was around. and that the man at the dairy mart never had change for a twenty. and something about strict laws. but thats all." delbert nodded. **

**"dairy mart?" quiestioned natalie. **

**"a store" is all sarah said. **

**"captain, do you think you can find out anything else on your phone?" **

**jim asked, for once he wasn't fooling around, in fact he looked a little freaked out. amelia nodded. after 10 minutes of reasearch, amelia pocket her phone and sighed. delbert came to her side and placed a comforting hand around her slender waist. she looked at the others. **

**"as far as i can gather, earth has cleared up it's air since the evacuation. and is now a vary helthy planet, and will remain so. but i also found that their immgration laws are the most strict on this side of the galaxy. we... don't have the correct papers to land here legally, and need a new gear for the legacy, and fuel to even get off this bloody planet."**

** jim, natalie, and sarah all said at the same time **

**"so were screwed?" amelia nodded quietly. **

**"and it appears that they have dislikeing of felinds, because we resemble their 'house pets' ****to closely, whatever those are." sarah grinned. **

**"oh i remember something now!" she exclaimed. **

**she looked at amelia and natalie. "when i was a little girl i had a _feline _as a pet! she would wander around the house, climbing on the furniture and chasing mice! oh and her fur was so soft i'd sit with her on my lap and pet her for hours as she purred!" ****both amelia, and natalie's mouth's dropped. "she looked like you, only she ****couldn't talk. and was completely covered in brown fur! and was about a foot tall!" **

**amelia's eyes widened, she looked at natalie who seemed as shocked, if not creeped out by the prospect of a miniuture one of them. **

**"well... um, anyhow point is what the hell do we do now?" natalie asked. **

**"Natalie, Elizabeth, Doppler! what did i say about swearing?" amelia growled, she was strict, real strict. especilly when it considered children swearing.**

** "no swearing until i'm 16 sorry forgot!" natalie hurridly corrected herself. **

**jim raised an eyebrow. "this comeing from the felind who cussed out the mail man for giving her more then five bills in one delivery?"**

** amelia elbowed jim in the side. causing him to doulble over in pain. after he recovered amelia continued with her imformation. **

**"the nearest place we could get the floriden gear, and fuel for the longboat, is in Portland, Main whitch, is on" amelia's voice now boomed. "THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS GOD-FORSAKEN CONTINENT!" **

**amelia was not happy, at all. who would be in her situation? **

**"how could we get there undetected is the question" **

**delbert said trying to sooth his tense wife. everyone was silent, jim glanced at the road and the car's passing by. _maybe, they'd have a hard time detecting us in one of those? _jim thought, then he grinned looked at everyone. and pumped his fist in the air shouting, **

**"ROAD TRIP!" **

**authors note- waaaahoooo! chapter two is DOOOOOOOOONE! hope you enjoyed it! it was a little more serious then i hoped but still! i hope you liked it, chapter three soon! and happy summer, congrad's highschool and collage graduates, hope you enjoy this adventure that the jim, natalie, sarah, amelia, and delbert go on! and remember, what happens in vegas, stays in vegas!**


	3. big cash, and driving lessons

authors note- k chapter three people ENJOYYYYYYYY! and i love ideas for future chapters! and just to add, at one part their messing with the law cuz' of immigration papers.

disclaimer- if i owned this movie i would be the happiest gal on earth... i'm not so there.

"road trip?"

amelia questioned. looking at jim, quizingly. jim nodded his head rapidly.

"yeah! a road trip! we could take one of those car things and, like drive from here to Main. we could do it!"

"yeah! we could!" natalie agreed. amelia tapped her chin.

"one problem" she said,"none of us have any money, and none of us know how to drive."

"all we have to do is... um..."delbert was lost for idea's.

"rob a bank!" sarah added, sarcasticly.

"but it would be a good way to travle! we wouldn't be as easily detected driving from here to this Main place, where ever that is, as long as we don't run anybody over." amelia resoned.

"again were broke, i didn't bring my wallet" delbert added.

"lets walk into town a bit more." natalie suggested.

"one problem there natalie dear" amelia pointed to her ears.

"were felinds, were practically not allowed here!"

"hmm..."

jim thought then remembered he was wearing a hooded jacket. he handed it to amelia.

"put this on and keep your head low"

he stated firmly, they were messing with the law now, and just the fact that two of the group was greatly hated on by the entire planet made it worse. amelia took the jacket, and put the hood tightly on top of her head.

"you look like a street bum" sarah commented.

"shut up!" amelia growled.

"now what about natalie?"

delbert asked, amelia looked at him and relized he was wearing a long coat, and presently ripped it off of him.

"hey!" delbert exclaimed.

"natalie tuck your tail in"

amelia told her, ignoring delbert completely. natalie did so and amelia threw the coat over her head, then adjusted it so natalie's ear's were covered and she could duck her head to hide her face.

"i feel like an idiot" she complained.

"and i look like a street bum, let's get going"

she started off with the others in tow. amelia kept her head low, but couldn't help stareing at the huge building's covered in lights. and the strange people, one man was in a lobster suit advertising fo a barbecue resturaunt for crying out loud!_ wonder what barbecue is? _amelia thought. everyone stared at the spakling, and intreging city, walking slowly, amelia and natalie careful not to lift their heads to high. amelia hated this it made her feel low,dirty, whatever you wanted to call it, it just bothered her. she accidently bumped into someone. she slightly looked up to see a seven and a half foot tall rockal, looking at her angerily.

"watch it bitch!" he yelled.

amelia could smell the beer in his breath. she looked behind her, everyone had stopped,waiting to see what would happen. she looked back at the rockal sneering behind the shadow of her hood.

"i could say the same for the deft drunken ass standing in front of me!"

she yelled before dodgeing his fist and running away, along with everyone else, from the enraged giant.

"get back here you pussy!"

he yelled amelia didn't bother they all quickly rouded a corner, then another corner. they lost him and stopped, leaning against a brick building, breathing raggedly but laughing all the same.

"why *pant pant* did you *pant* do that?" delbert asked.

"because i'm not a bitch, i'm a feline!"

this caused everyone to laugh even harder. jim looked across the street,

"hey look at that!"

he pointed to a sign above a door that read:_ richie ricky's pawn shop!_ "let's check it out"

they all agreed, they walked into the shop which was surprisingly lit up brightly, with antiques, and just oddball junk desplayed around. a bell rang as they entered. a short, fat man with a mustach, and bright red hair. popped up from the desk.

" ello' what may i do for ya' lad's and lasse's?" he asked, his voice was jolly, and kind.

"um... for the moment were just looking."

amelia said, she looked at the man, his head was cocked.

"well yer' the first Brit, not ta' hate me at first glance!"

"huh?"

jim looked away from the tom and jerry lunch box he had been exaimening.

"well don't ya know lad? most british hate us irish, nasty history between us."

"never knew that!"

sarah said looking through a spyglass, and finding that it left a black circle around her eye.

"here ya' are lass,"

the store owner chuckled, giving sarah a blue hankerchief. she thanked him, and quickly got the black soot off. "put the cloth, over there" the irish pointed to a shelf. sarah did so. then the man seemed to relize that amelia and natalie were wearing hoods, or jakets in natalie's case, over their heads.

"uh, lass"

he called to amelia, who looked away from the world war II rifle she was inspecting.

"not try'in to seem like a school master, but i don't allow hood's in me shop, that go's for you to little lass." he pointed at natalie.

they exganged a paniced look.

"uh..."

natalie looked at jim, who shook his head no. amelia sighed and took off her hood to everyone's surprise, they never expected her to surrender. the mans eyes widened in astonishment,

"why whadda ya' know! a giant talki'n pussy cat!" amelia glared at him.

natalie removed the jaket she had been hiding under.

"oh! bless me soul! and she's brought her little kitten with her!" natalie glared at him as well.

"why is it everyone's surprised by, or hates, amelia and natalie. but they don't say anything about delbert?"

sarah asked. the man still looked astonished at the two 'giant pussy cats' then shook himself back to reality.

"sorry lasses, just 'avent sceen your kind ere', what are ye' anyway?" he asked.

amelia growled. but controlled herself, "i, am a felind sir. from the planet zonkz, were not really liked on this planet, that is the reason for our attire" he nodded.

"oh, and if you call me a pussy cat one more time, you'll find you've lost the ability to see, am i clear?" the jolly man gulped.

"y-yes ma'am!"

he answered shakedly, he liked seeing, and he didn't like the look in this young womans eyes. but he couldn't help himself. "i love a kitty cat with spunk!" he said giggling, amelia's ears twitched dangorusly, but she didn't do anything. "oh, and miss, te' answer yer' question, it's because dog's no longer live on this here planet, went away in te' 'vacuation, and ain't ever came back." sarah nodded, "oh, ok i get it." she answered.

"ok again we need money!"

natalie reminded everyone, they started searching through all their pockets, no one had anything. jim didn't dare bring the silly putty out of his pocket that'd been there for 2 years, even though it would look pretty interiesting. then jim spied amelia's engagement ring, sparkling dimond, with a small heart-shapped blue saphire in the middle. and knowing delbert, since he had gotton the ring before he quit being an astrophisist to be the navigator, and if jim wasn't present, first mate. on the RLS LEGACY. it was worth a lot.

they always said they would eventully get married, but from the secret soarce of natalie doppler, they planned to stay engaged for a VARY long time. neither liked dressing up, or the general of planning a big celebration to legally change a last name.

"hey! amelia, why not pawn your engagment ring?" jim suggested.

amelia looked at him, shocked at what he suggested, and shook her head quickly.

"no Mr. Hawkins, and don't ask again!"

she responded, giving him a death glare. jim gulped,

"k, bad idea, hmm... what else is there?"

he diverted his eyes from amelia, her gaze was scareing him. the group looked at each other then delbert seemed to remember something,

"amelia, love i regret to suggest this but, what about pawning that necklace of yours?"

amelia looked at him shocked, then reached inside her shirt, pulling out a dazziling necklace. a golden mold of a cross, with a large dimond in the meddle, with rubies, and saphires filling in the rest of the cross, all of this on one vary thick silver chane.

"woah, were'd you get that!"

asked natalie, her feline eyes widening. "it's been passed down from youngest, to youngest in my family for a few centeries, each one of us who gets it keeps it safe for the next generation."

amelia informed, rolling the necklace around in her hand, with a thoughtful and worried look on her face.

"oh lass, thats much too important of a relic, i couldn't take it."

the shop owner told her, amelia's face turned to a look of determination, she took the necklace off and put it in the shocked man's hand.

"no, we need the money, and i'll come back and get it when were done. just give me what it's worth."

amelia said, looking the man straight in the eye. he sighed, went back behind a curtin, and returned with a huge wad of cash. and handed the whole thing to amelia. who's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger. she tried to say something, but all she could do was open and close her mouth.

"lass, that necklace o' yours is worth over one hundred thousend dollers! i fairly give ya' what it's worth!" amelia gawked at the cash.

"wait, you have a hundred thousend dollers in cash?" jim asked.

"yes, i have a lot of cash, and a vary big gun let tat' be a warning to ya lad!"

jim nodded quickly, this man was vary nice, but seemed like a good aim.

"thank you sir."

amelia said, clutching the money tightly and placing it in her jacket pocket, and putting her hood back on.

"let's get going." she said turning.

natalie started putting the jacket over her head.

"wait little lass! take this, it's better then that."

the red haird man handed natalie a purple hoodie. she thanked him, gave delbert back his coat, and happily put on the hoodie.

"thank you sir!"

she said they all thanked him and walked out.

once they were a block away from the pawnshop, they stopped. amelia pulled out the cash.

"this is scary"

she said, then unrolled the cash, she divided it into 3 even thirds, and gave a third to Sarah, and Delbert. who both put the money safely in their pockets.

"what we don't get any?"

jim asked, annoyed he really wanted to carry around a few thousend in cash.

"no you don't" delbert said, oddly stern.

"your children, anywhere in the galaxy that a child is carrying thousends of dollers in cash get many people suspicious, and puts you in danger." Sarah said, again oddly knowledgable.

"but-"

jim started to protest, when he recived a elbow in the ribs.

"suck it up james!" amelia told him smugly.

"how old are you anyway?"

jim asked, amelia looked older then she really was, he knew that from not only her selections in music, but also he had heard delberts age was around 22 or 24.

"i give you three guesses starting now." amelia said.

"21?" jim asked,

amelia shook her head.

"23?"

"nope one more try!" amelia said smirking.

jim guessed what he thought was impossible. "18?" he asked.

"ding! ding! ding! we have a winner!" amelia teased.

jim's mouth was wide open.

"what!" he looked at sarah angerily.

"she's only 3 years older then me! and she gets cash!"

"like i said james, suck it up! now lets get a car!" everyone looked around.

"lets find out a little bit more about earth first dear."

delbert said, amelia grabbed her cell phone. everyone huddled around her, they found where to buy a car cheap, that you need a licence, what barbecue is, and a few other things that they needed to know.

"ok first of, get a licence."

sarah decided. they walked around the busy town until they spotted a car testing center. they entered, inside was several potted plants, horribly brown couches, and a vary fat annoyed looking woman at the desk.

"whaddya want?" she asked in a scartchy voice.

"were here to test for licences."

amelia said, the woman grunted, and handed the three adults clipboards and sheets to fill out.

"fill these out, then well take you through the cone coarse."

she pointed to the couches, delbert found they couch to be horribly uncomfortable. they looked at the clipboards that asked for name, adress, mail e.t.c they looked at each other panicked. natalie got an idea.

"guys, fake adresses, fake names, just fake everything, but make sur ethe adress and stuff exsists. and i suggest you pretend your actully married mum."

natalie said this all in a hushed whisper. they agreed, after filling the sheets, they agve them back to the woman.

"so your name is, Bonni fredrickson?"

the woman adressed sarah, who nodded. the woman laughed, looking at delbert and amelia.

"so you two are george, and ginger gables?" they nodded, amelia was slightly blushing.

the woman looked at Jim and natalie.

"who are you two?" she asked,

"uh... i'm Victor fredrickson" jim said.

"and i'm uh... gabby gables."

natalie said, the woman laughed. "man i feel sorry for ya! george, ginger, and gabby gables! ha!"

"ok, just shut up!"

amelia said crossing her arms. the woman was wipeing tears from her eyes. she stood up.

"sorry hun' it's just, oh never mind. follow me, yer' kids are gonna have to wait here."

she said walking away, with delbert, amelia, and sarah following. they reached a back lot with cones set up, and cars _with drivers _testing written in big bold yellow on the front.

"HEY FRITA! DONNA! JOE! WE GOT SOME NEW DRIVERS!"

the fat woman hollard, three people in suits appeared, the woman handed them the sheets and walked off.

"well miss..."

a raven haired woman said looking at the paper

"fredrickson, lets get started." she led sarah towards a red sports car.

"Mr. gables, if you'd come with me please." the tall african american man said, going to a sky blue toyota.

"ok, ginger follow me."

the last woman said, who had her hair died in gold, and navy blue stripes. led amelia to a bright pink car.

"i hate pink." amelia mumbled.

they got into the car, amelia looked at the stickshift, wheel, breaks, everything, knowing she had know clue how to use any of it.

"here you go!"

the woman said cheerfully dropping a pair of keys in amelia's hand. amelia looked around the car again.

"well this should be fun."

she said trying to fit the keys in the ciggeret lighter.

authors note- HA HA HA ok i laughed at this, and i hope you did to, had a hard time with the chapter, but now i have plenty of time to write thx to summer vacation, and nothing else better to do! and just to note, amelia still keeps her face hidden, she never looks people in the eye, neither does natalie and so yeah they don't know she's a cat! so next chapter up soon!


	4. how to not kill a passenger, car prices!

The woman looked at Amelia strangely, Amelia quickly stopped and pulled the hood tighter over her head.

"uh, I'm new at this."

Amelia mumbled, _where in bloody hell does this key go? _Amelia thought. the young woman spoke,

"uh, yeah. Have you like, ever driven a car?"

Amelia nodded her head no, plopping it on the steering wheel, causing the horn to ring out. She quickly lifted her head, covering her ears. The woman sighed,

"let me rephrase that, have you ever like, been in a car?" Amelia nodded 'no' again.

"ok, where are you from?"

"un, I'm from a really small town. No one except the really rich people had cars."

Amelia said, hoping it didn't sound like a stupid lie.

"oh, yeah I've herd of those towns, stuck in the past, here I'll show you what to do so you don't like, crash into a pole."

the young woman proceeded to _slowly_ explain the vital points of driving a car, in the process making Amelia think that it was easier to sail the legacy, one of the most complicated solar gallons of the time, then drive this tin can on wheels. But she did _listen._ maybe, she couldn't remember, she was to busy listening.

"k, got it ging?"

the woman asked, Amelia nodded, "um, yes I think so, and don't call me ging, reminds me of high school."

Amelia said starting the car. In actual reality she'd never been to high school, considering she had been a captain, well actully admiral, just never bragged the tital or did the work. since she was twelve, a lot came to you after being the youngest person in history to save a fleet of 15 ships almost single handedly.

"right, ginger"

the woman said laughing. After Amelia started the car, she successfully drove it to the cone coarse starting point.

"k, just like, drive through the cones without knocking over more then 10, sign some paperwork, and bam! You can legally drive."

the woman then looked at Amelia,

"do you drink?" she asked,

"well, once in awhile, but not much."

Amelia said somewhat truthfully. True she barley ever drank alcohol, but when she did she proved she could hold her liquor.

"k, you know what a DUI is?"

Amelia shook her head no.

"well, a DUI is what you like, get if your caught drunk while driving, it's a huge fine. And if you get to many get your license taken away."

"ok, don't drink while driving." Amelia repeated.

"I was going to say don't get caught, but just not drinking works to."

the young woman said buckling her seatbelt, which Amelia did soon after.

"I like the way you think!" Amelia commented, half joking.

This girl was smart. She started the car through the coarse, a memory she did not want to relive in detail. Amelia came to the end and parked, pulling her hood tighter over her head.

"how'd I do?" she asked in a quiet voice. This was so embarrassing, she could sail a huge space gallon, but she couldn't drive a car.

The young woman, after taking a few minutes to recover from the hectic ride, looked at her clipboard.

"well were alive, that's a good sign!" she said first,

"and since you didn't like, crash into the bush, avoided that pole with an impressive 360 degree turn, skipped that bench by riding on the two left wheels, and only knocking down like nine and a half cones-"

"nine and a half?" Amelia asked.

"yeah, nine and a half, when you were going up on two wheels you hit that cone, but with only enough force to break off the top half!"

she said, pointing at a half cone, with the other half in a nearby bush.

"so logically, since you like, rock at dodging, and would make anyone who rides with you think their in an amusement park, you pass!" Amelia lifted her head up,

"I just about killed you what, 3, 4 times? and you giving me permission to drive one of these blasted contraptions on a public road with other drivers on it?"

"yeah, pretty much!"

the woman answered cheerfully. _note to self: invite this woman to my bachlortte party, and wedding. And bring a camera! _Amelia thought, grinning.

"I really like you, you know that?"

Amelia said, laughing as she tried to get out of the car, realized she was still buckled in, unbuckled herself, then got out of the car. The young woman laughed as she got out.

"yeah, thanks!"

she said walking over to Amelia with a signed piece of paper.

"just give this to the people at the picture booth in the back of the building, and your like, ready to drive!" Amelia thanked her taking the paper.

"what's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"

Amelia said as she walked through the hallways with the colorfully haired young woman.

"Donna, but everybody calls me don."

_oh my stars, no wonder her hairs that color! Her names Donna! _Amelia thought.

"ok then, don, do you think I could get in touch with you some time?"

Amelia really did like this girl, and who knows? Maybe having a friend on earth, even a long distance friend, could be helpful.

"yeah sure! Here's my number,"

she said scribbling it on the back of a piece of paper.

"and my address, like if you want to visit, or need help or something. I'm always there!"

she happily handed Amelia the paper, who folded it and put it in her pocket. Amelia took a piece of the paper she always kept handy, and a pen. Writing down her number,

"have you ever been to montresser?" Amelia asked, midway writing her number.

"yeah, I go there every winter! The canyons from all the mining make for some epic snowboarding, and skiing! Mostly like, from late November, to early march."

_jeez, how convent can this get? _Amelia finished writing her number, and address. She handed the woman the paper. Who looked shocked after reading it.

"but, your registration paper says you live at 256 west willow street? What's with this? Your not like on the run from anything are you?"

Donna looked at Amelia suspiciously.

"oh no, I visit earth now and then, and when I'm here willow street is my address, I didn't bother putting my main address on the paper for that reason."

Donna's face brightened up quickly.

"k, awesome! And I like, stay in benbow every year! Well I'll let you get your license, bye!"

Amelia waved as Donna trotted down the hall opposite direction.

"I'll tell her the truth later, nice girl."

Amelia mumbled to herself. She reached the photo booth, signed papers, got her picture taken, and her license given to her. She returned to the waiting room where Sarah, Delbert, Jim, and Natalie sat. they got up when Amelia entered.

"how did you do?"

she asked Delbert and Sarah. "I knocked down 7 cones, but passed." Sarah said.

"I didn't knock down any." Delbert informed happily.

"how many did you knock down, Ame- I mean ginger."

Jim asked, glad that the woman at the desk was too engrossed with a subway meatball foot long to notice his little slip.

"guess!" Amelia said teasingly.

"1?" he asked, nope.

"3?" Amelia shook her head.

"6?" he asked again.

"wrong, loser!" Amelia said.

"I knocked down nine- and a half!" everyone's jaw dropped.

"and a half?" Delbert repeated.

"apparently when I spun out on two wheels I knock the top half of a cone off."

"you spun out on two wheels?" Sarah gasped.

"yeah, drove on the two left wheels to avoid a bench, did a 360 as to not hit a pole, didn't crash into a bush, and in the process gave Donna, the woman who was testing me, the ride of her life. And since I knocked down nine and a half, not 10 cones, I passed."

they gapped at her.

"I also found she's a vary smart, and funny young woman that snowboards, and skis in benbow from late November to early march every year, I got her number."

Amelia added.

"she sounds awesome! Can't wait to meet her!" Jim exclaimed.

"she's letting you drive on the road, with that kind off test results?" Natalie asked.

"yes, doesn't mean I will." Natalie let out a sigh of relief.

"ok, enough chit-chat, lets get one of these blasted contraptions and be on our way!"

Amelia said in a tired voice, she hadn't slept in at least 24 hours. 12 hours of waiting in the hot sun when they landed on earth, and a sleepless 12 hour night before, who could sleep while almost constantly throwing up from herpantislytis? A dieses that last 12 hours normally caught by young woman with unusually strong ammine systems. Which was a gift, and a curse of Amelia's.

they walked a few blocks before they came to a car dealership. A green neon sign on top of the building read: _Andrew's auto dealership. _they walked through the car lot, looking at the various cars with the curiosity of a small child. Everything from old model T's, to brand new Ferraris were displayed. They looked for a long time, finally deciding on a ford minivan, mostly because it could fit everyone comfortably, the back could be put down for a bed, and the information sheet stuck in the window said it got 55 miles to the gallon. But the price wasn't displayed.

"Jim, go find a salesman."

Sarah told her son, sending him off on a journey threw a jungle of shiny machinery. 15 minutes later, Jim showed up with a 6 and a half foot man. He had black hair slicked back by many hours of applying hair products. And a black suit, with a green tie with money signs on it. He had a sparkling smile. Sarah's eyes widened. _what a __**hottie! she thought, doing all she could not to drool. **_

_**"hello! I'm Andrew Shmit. Owner and founder of Andrew's car delership!" **_

_**he said, holding out his hand to shake. Amelia shook it, but was not happy at the 'suggestive' stare the man gave her. He could barley see her face, but his eyes seemed to be wandering elsewhere. He shook everyone else's hands as well. **_

_**"well, Mr. Shmit how much for this car?" Amelia asked, getting straight to the point. **_

he laughed, "your one of those get in, and get out kind of people arn't you?" he said, giving her another suggestive stare.

"ok, just shut up, and give us the price!"

amelia snapped, she got grumpy when the eyes of admirers, that didn't belong to delbert, were looking at her like that. the man seemed shocked by her demanding tone, but recoverd quickly. he walked around the car.

"well, considering this is a 2007 ford, with 12 cup holders, side doors that open with a pull on the handle, great gas mileage, and only 100 miles on it... i'd say about 20 thousend dollers even." he looked to see everyone gapeing.

"twenty thousend dollers for a hunk of metal on wheels?"

natalie walked over, looking through the window at the inside.

"well little girl-"

"my names natalie."

"well then, natalie, there is much more then a hunk of metal. there's wheels, and gears, and tubes with oil in them. theres all kinds of things. and there vary hard to make."

he looked at her, "see why it cost that much now honey?" he said, with mock kindness.

"call me honey again, and you'll be seeing stars Mr. Shmit." natalie said glaring at him.

"um... ok." he said, hesitently. he then turned to amelia,

"Miss-"

"i agree with natalie, the price is outragus. i'll give you 10 thousend." she cut him off, man she was having a hard time refraining from pulling out her laser flintlock.

"Miss, i hardly think that price is fair-"

"and i hardly think i want to spend the whole night nogotiating. 10 thousend or lower."

amelia stated firmly. delbert looked at her with raised eyebrows. _she really hates this guy, then again, so do I. the _man sighed, then looked at amelia with a michivious grin. he leaned closer to her.

"how about this, i give you the car for 5 thousend. and you go on a date with me for free?"

he asked with a sly tone in his voice. amelia backed away from him quickly, standing next to delbert.

"ask me that again, and i break your nose! now the price is 5 thousend or lower, my final offer."

amelia stated, literally growling. the man looked at her with a sly grin, and walked over,

"C'mon baby"

he had put a hand on her shoulder. as soon as their skin made contact amelia delivered a bone crushing punch to his nose. he cried out in pain, and backed away from amelia, holding his face. he removed his hands, slightly touching his nose,

"i thinb you brobe my nobe!" he said.

"i never go back on my word."

amelia stated flatly. everyone was staring at her.

"now, as before Mr. Shmit, 5 thousend or lower."

amelia said again, he seemed afraid of her, he backed away.

"ok, ok 5 thousbend!" he agreed.

amelia paid him the money.

"i'm glad we could come to an agreement Mr. Shmit. now go away."

amelia said kindly. he quickly ran away after handing the keys to Sarah. they got into the car. Sarah and delbert in the front seat, amelia, Jim, and natalie in the middle, and the back was down if some one needed rest. Sarah looked in the review mirror.

"amelia, remind me to have you nogotiate on the prices for my purp shipment for the benbow!"

that caused everyone to laugh. Sarah started the car, and drove out of the parking lot. Jim, once again, pumped his fisting the air and yelled,

"ROAD TRIP!"

authors note- yeah! sorry for the long wait! i've not had an internet connection for a long time! (long story short, visiting relitives) i hope you like this chapter, i'll try to get the next one up soon. R&R PRESS THE BUTTON! I COMMAND THEE TO PRESS THY BUTTON!


	5. the chase is on

Authors note- here it is! Chapter 5! It took me awhile to write this. Had a hard time starting. I hope you like it. And sorry for taking forever to update, I have been simply to busy lately. (by august I will have simply to much time!) I kindly ask you to take a few moments to review! And I want to specially thank:

**Welsh gem. **

**TMNTdisneyfan **

**O0zumiSensumi0o (sorry if I spelt it wrong!) **

**Yuni30 **

**And everyone else for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the stories I write, it really means a lot. **

**Disclaimer- *looks at disclaimer, and points middle finger at it* no I don't own the movie, just the stuff I come up with! **

**Everyone else cheered on with Jim. Sarah drove out of the parking lot, and onto the open rode. "**

**which direction do we go?" Sarah asked, stopping at a red light. **

**"I have a map App on my cell phone!" **

**Amelia said taking it out of her pocket, just to find it was dead. **

**"son of a-" **

**she stopped midway, remembering Natalie, and Jim. **

**"****mother duck." she said, everyone laughed. Then Jim yelled out of the window, **

**"YOU SON OF A MOTHER DUCK!" ****at an old lady who was walking on the sidewalk across the street. She looked at Jim, smiled a toothless smile, then flipped him off as they drove away. **

**He brought his head back into the car of laughing nuts. "people in this town, really?" he murmured. **

**A few minutes later they stopped at a 7/11 to get gas, and a map. Then, everyone spotted the slushie machine. They rushed over, each grabbing a medium cup. **

**"oh, I am so getting blueberry!" **

**Jim said, he turned the nozzle, just to have the glass container holding the slushie mixture to burst open in his face. Covering him in a cold, wet, sticky mess. A clerk rushed over. **

**"dude! When the red light is on, DON'T PULL THE FREAKING HANDLE!" **

**he yelled in Jim's face. Then handed him a towel. Everyone laughed hysterically when Jim wiped off the slushie, his skin was blue. **

**"what the heck?" **

**he said, looking himself over. The clerk was now mopping up the mess. **

**"oh yeah, we use extra food dye in our slushies, your stuck like that for at least a week Bro." **

**Jim looked in dismay at his temporarily blue body. **

**"but I hate the color blue!" he complained. **

**"sucks for you, I've been through worse." **

**Amelia said, paying for her, and everyone else's slushies, Jim didn't have a slushie, the food dye still held blue rasperry flavor. **

**"really, and just what was that?" **

**Delbert asked, as they all got back into the car. Amelia laughed, and made many hand gestures as she spoke. **

**"when I was 14, there was a gas leak, fire, and flood that swept through my apartment complex." **

**"you lived alone at 14?" Natalie asked, sipping her slushie. **

**"yes, given my admiral status at such a young age, they thought me responsible enough to live alone." **

**"lucky." **

**Jim whispered, licking his arm to natalie's discust. **

**"anyhow, I was staying at Renee's until I could find another place to live. One night, I fell asleep early, and Renee had a bit to much to drink. She got a gigantic tub of purple food dye, and help from her husband, who was also drunk. And they dumped the entire thing on me!" **

**everyone laughed. "for two months I'd never go outside, but they also found themselves quite pink the next day." **

**this caused Sarah to spit some of her slushie out the window. And cough, trying to breath again. The rest of the ride was spent hearing Delbert, and Sarah argue which way to go. And Jim yelling **

**"SON OF A MOTHER DUCK!" **

**out the window at random people at every red light. Coincidently every single one of them either yelled it back, flipped him off, or mooned him. Amelia couldn't take it anymore, she climbed into the back for some much needed rest, and it was quieter on the floor. They drove through that night, and into the next day. Amelia looked at the map, **

**"were just getting out of Nevada." **

**she said. Natalie looked out the window, and saw a sign. **

**"welcome to Utah!" **

**Natalie said in a show woman's voice. Jim looked out the window in time to see three buzzards sitting on the ground, and bones scattered nearby. **

**"yep, commit suicide here." he Joked. **

**"Jim!" Sarah said, sounding outraged. **

**"he has a point Sarah, this place is a graveyard." **

**Delbert said, looking out the window warily. Miles later, they arrived in cedar city. **

**"lets stop here, and start out again tomorrow." **

**Amelia suggested. Everyone agreed, after some searching they found a reasonably priced motel. Amelia, Delbert, and Natalie all shared a room, and Sarah and Jim shared a room. **

**"k, I'm going clothes shopping." Sarah declared. **

**"just get a couple of shirts, and pants for everyone." Delbert said. **

**"and don't go overboard!" Amelia warned, lacing up her sneakers. **

**"where are you going?" Jim asked, after Sarah had left. **

**"out." ****was all Amelia said. **

**"out where?" **

**Natalie pressed. Amelia threw on Jims hoodie, and pocketed her cell phone. And looked at Natalie strangely. **

**"wouldn't you like to know?" **

**she said mysteriously, then left. Natalie, Delbert, and Jim looked after her, shocked, and admittedly a bit suspicious. **

**"should I follow her?" **

**Jim asked, looking at Delbert. He was the main source of explanations for Amelia's, sometimes unexplainable, behavior. Delbert shook his head, **

**"No, I have a feeling there's something she is hiding, that needs to be hidden." **

**he said, sitting down on a chair, and started flipping through a newspaper. Natalie and, Jim looked at him, confused. They looked at each other, Natalie grabbed her hoodie, and left with Jim. Once the reached the lobby, they found a corner that was more secluded from the rest of the motel. **

**"how can he act so calm?" **

**Jim whispered, looking around the lobby for Amelia. **

**"I don't know, with Amelia, he always seems so sure." **

**Natalie said, leaning against the wall. She looked up at Jim from under her hood. **

**"well, what could she be doing? Only my mom knows anything about earth, Besides the little things from the cell phone search, and she barely remembers anything, thanks to whoever 'they' are." ****Jim said. **

**"lets go look for her, she couldn't have gotten far." **

**Natalie said, starting to leave the corner, Jim pulled her back. **

**"no way, if she finds out were following her, she'll kill us!" **

**Jim whispered hurriedly. "no, she'll kill you, your older." **

**Natalie said, poking Jim in the stomach. Jim sighed. **

**"either way, it's impossible to find her. There's a ton of people outside right now, Amelia would be to hard to spot." **

**Jim tried to convince Natalie, he liked living. Natalie rolled her eyes, **

**"dude, she's wearing your ' Ackmed the dead terrorist' jacket that say's 'silence I kill you.' in red blood style on the back. Now come on!" **

**she said pulling him again. He grumbled as he followed her outside. **

**"I should have gotten the Elmo one." **

**he groaned. They got onto the crowded sidewalk, looking around quickly. Natalie's sharp hearing picked up something, **

**"****this way, I hear Amelia's ring tone!" **

**she said, running to the left. **

**"I thought her phone was dead!" **

**Jim said, panting as they stopped at a corner. **

**"her phone has a solar, and lunar power charge." Natalie said. **

**"it's probably been charged the whole entire time!" **

**she added, dashing across the busy street, with Jim in tow. Some how remaining in one piece. And running to the right, she had very sophisticated smell, and something smelled like the honeydew shampoo Amelia always used. They stopped at another corner, both panting. **

**"but, why would Amelia say her cell was dead, when it wasn't?" **

**Jim asked between breaths. They both now saw a figure in a ackmed the dead terrorist jacket 5 blocks away, and chased after it. **

**"because, well, she must have had a reason. We have to find out from her." **

**Natalie said while they were running. They got within 2 blocks of the figure, when Natalie noticed the pants, and shoes the figure was wearing. She stopped running. Jim looked behind him and came to a screeching stop. He ran back to her. **

**"why are you stopping? Well loose her!" **

**Jim said, panicking. Natalie shook her head, **

**"it's not Amelia, look." **

**Natalie pointed to the figure, who was in the same place as it was 5 minutes ago. **

**"it's feet are backwards." **

**he said, looking down. They walked the two blocks over, Jim pulled down the hood, and screamed when a face covered in really bad makeup looked back at him. **

**"it's a mannequin." **

**Natalie said, and started to look around for their mysterious non-mannequin. But, she couldn't pick up a scent, or hear Amelia's ring tone. **

**"what do we do now?" **

**she asked, her face falling, she hated to lose. **

**"go get a slushie?" **

**Jim suggested, then a group of teenage boys wearing skull shirts and leather jackets walked by, one pointed at Jim, **

**"aw, look it's a sad little emo!" he said, laughing. "yeah, why you so blue?" **

**another one added, poking jims blue skin. **

**"cause he's a pour little emo!" the guy threw a dollar at Jim. **

**"buy yourself some black spray paint, and go back to your true emo self, LOSER!" **

**the last guy yelled, and they all ran off laughing. Both Natalie and Jim boiled with anger. **

**"YOU'RE THE EMO'S DUMBASS! HE'S NOT EVEN BLACK!" **

**Natalie yelled after them. Jim looked at her with wide eyes. He picked up the dollar, and gave it to Natalie. **

**"that goes in the swear jar." **

**Jim said, Natalie laughed, placing the dollar in her pocket. **

**"no, it goes in the 'smartass' jar." **

**Natalie said, they both laughed as they walked back to the motel. by the time they got back, it was around 8 at night when they got back, delbert looked up from the book he was reading, and sarah had returned from shopping. there were 5 bags of cloths on the beds, each with a name on it in black sharpie. **

**"Jim, Natalie, where have you been?" **

**sarah asked, taking off her sneakers, and looking at them curiously. **

**"most likely following amelia," **

**delbert said angerily, glaring at natalie and, jim with a 'i have a mean side' look on his face. **

**"after i specificly told them not to." **

**he said, his voice getting a bit edgey. **

**"ok, so we followed her, big deal!" **

**natalie said, taking off her shoes, and sitting on the bed without clothes on it. **

**"now, just what going on here?" **

**sarah demanded, standing, and putting her hands on her hips. Natalie sighed, **

**"amelia was being all 'i'm mysterious, and doing something i probably shouldn't be doing' kind of additude. so, me and jim went after her, found her, lost her, found her, found a manniquin with bad makeup, and didn't find where she was going or anything, and came here." **

**she explained. delbert decided to ignor it. **

**"well, just try on these clothes to make sure they fit." **

**sarah said, obeosly frusterated. jim, and natalie grabbed the bags, and went to the bathrooms of the two different rooms. sarah had gotten them each two pairs of jeans, and two shirts. **

**natalie had a plain purple t-shirt, and one with the picture of a blondish brown haird boy, with a white shirt, and leather jaket on the front that said '**_justin bieber'_** in big, swoopy letters. **

**"what the? ugg, i get the shirt with the ugly, blondy, band boy on the front." **

**she growled. they also got one pair of pajamas each. Jim looked at his pajamas in discust, **

**"who the heck is Hanna Montanna?" **

**he said, looking at the pink, guitar covered pajamas that had a picture of a girl with blond hair, and a necklace that said hanna montanna. that same necklace was all over the pajamas. unfoutunetly. **

**"everything fit, perfectly." **

**they unhappilly informed sarah. she smiled. all of the sudden, the door opened. everyone gasped, in walked a quite bloody amelia. she had a cut over her left eye and chin, they could see that something had delivered a large gash to her un-tattooed arm. her clothes were ripped, and many cuts, bruies, and one gash on her leg were on her body. **

**"what the hell!" **

**delbert and, sarah jumped up to help her in. **

**"what happened?" **

**natalie asked in shock, rushing over to amelia. **

**"i'll tell you as soon as i take care of these scratches." **

**amelia said, grabbing her bag of clothes, and going to the bathroom before anyone could say a thing. 20 minutes later, amelia came out with her cuts cleaned, hair wet, and gashes wrapped in some gauze that she had from who knows where. **

**and dressed in the pajamas that sarah had bought. which where fuzzy, white pajama bottoms with blue birds on them, and a form fitting, as was almost everything amelia owned, but comfortable looking blue tanktop. **

**"i ask again, what happened?" **

**natalie said sitting one one side of amelia, and delbert on the other. she sighed, and looked at the floor. **

**"never underestimate the power of a midgit." **

**she whispered, putting her face in her hands. **

**"say what?" **

**Jim said, looking at the beaten amelia blankly, but still making a mental note since she was normally right. she breathed deeply, then brought her face up, running her fingers through her wet hair, **

**"i guess i should start, after i left the motel..."**

**authors note- ooooh! clifhanger! the next chapter will be why amelias so bloody, and what happens the next day. rate&review please.**


	6. Never underestimate midgets

authors note- next chapter done! hope you like it! and,no, i'm am not, and never will be raceist! and, i kinda made it a bit, extreme at one part... some parts...

disclaimer- i do not own treasure planet. or the three songs in this chapter. (before he cheats, last name, and the more boys i meet, all belong to carrie underwood)

_WHAT HAPPEND TO AMELIA: _

Amelia walked out of the motel, hood tightly pulled over her head. once she got to the sidewalk, she looked at her watch, it was 7:00pm.

'_i wonder around for about a half an hour.' _

she thought. she wandered around the city. 10 minutes later, the sky was darkening.

"time to go to work."

she murmured. she walked for two blocks in the direction oppisite the motel. she arrived at the door to a pretty nice, not fancy nice, clean nice, bar. the sign said '_ravenclaw roost'_ she pulled out her smart phone, and checked to make sure it was the right place, sure enough, he reminder said

'_job at ravenclaw roost, nevada, 7:10pm.'_

she sighed, and entered the bar. round tables were scattered all over, and a red headed woman was up singing a drunken version of lady gaga '_bad romance'_ and a bar table with stools was on one side. a black man stood, talking to a man who had a beer in hand, behind the counter. amelia walked over,

"black russian (mix, of pepsi, vodka, and calua) please"

she said, interupting their conversation. he smiled at her,

"comin' right up!"

he said, turning around, quickly making the drink and, turning back.

"here you are Miss, that'll be $2.50"

"thank you."

she said, handing the man the money. she sat down, and looked over at the stage, to her relief, the red head had stopped singing. she took a drink of her black russian,

"exscuse me Miss, but, how old might you be?" the bartender asked, washing a cup.

"why do you ask?"

amelia inquiered, raising her eyebrow, drinking the rest of her drink.

"you look awfully young."

"i'm eigh-"

she suddenly noticed a sign that said you had to be 21 to legally drink.

"twenty two"

she quickly corrected herself. the man looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged,

"alright then."

amelia looked around, then tapped the man next to her,

"would you happen to know who the owner of this bar is?"

the man chuckled, and held out his hand,

"thats me, Demitri Dawson, you must be amelia, i reconize the accent"

amelia smiled, making sure her hood didn't go up very high.

"yes, i am. i'm ready for the job."

she said, Dimitri nodded, and sat his beer down, standing up.

"ok, if i remember correctly, i tell them who you are, you get plently of smoke coverage, and sing what songs you want, then i rate you on what the rest of the bar thinks?"

Amelia nodded, he handed her a microphone he must have kept in his pocket, for whatever reason.

"you can make your entrance as soon as i announce you."

she nodded, and handed him her music. he went up on stage, handed the effects the music, and told him to play it when he finished speaking.

"Exscuse me, ladys, and gentlemen"

he said, the sea of Buzzed, and drunk faces looked up, "thank you, now, a amature performer by the name of Amelia Newberry will perform some songs for you, i hope you enjoy"

the crowd clapped, and he stepped off the stage, amelia did a couple of flips, and landed in the back of the stage, her arms crossed, and head low, the music in the back started playing. and amelia danced a bit as she started singing:

"Last Name"

Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
>Last night, I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>And I don't even know his last name<br>My momma would be so ashamed  
>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"<br>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
>And I don't even know his last name<p>

We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
>His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning<br>I had no clue what I was getting into  
>So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo<br>Oh where did my manners go?

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't even know his last name<br>Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"<br>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
>And I don't even know his last name<p>

Here we go

Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
>I'm not sure how I got here<br>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
>I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<br>They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear

There's just one little problem

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't even know my last name<br>Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"<br>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
>And I don't even know my last name<p>

What have I done  
>What have I done<br>What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
>I don't even know my last name<p>

Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>Yea, Yeah, Yeah

I don't even know my last name  
>It started off "hey cutie where you from"<br>And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
>And I don't even know my last name<br>Oh, yeah

* * *

><p>the crowd cheered, and begged for an encore, which amelia gave them, all the while doing dancing that would seem proffsional, mostly because it was:<p>

"Before He Cheats"

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
>and she's probably getting frisky...<br>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
>'cause she can't shoot whiskey...<p>

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
>showing her how to shoot a combo...<p>

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<br>carved my name into his leather seats...  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>white-trash version of Shania karaoke..<br>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
>and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<br>Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...<br>And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<br>carved my name into his leather seats,  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<br>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
>'cause the next time that he cheats...<p>

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
>'Cause I dug my key into the side of his<br>pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
>carved my name into his leather seats...<br>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<p>

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

* * *

><p>amelia looked at the crowed, and decided to sing one more song:<p>

**"More Boys I Meet"**

This boy here wants to move too fast  
>He sees my future as having a past<br>Well, I don't think so  
>I don't think so<p>

That boy there, well he's playing a fool  
>He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool<br>We'll I don't think so  
>I don't think so<p>

Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
>Talking about nothing in so many words<br>It's not like I'm not trying  
>'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once<p>

And, I , I close my eyes  
>And, I kiss that frog<br>Each time finding  
>The more boys I meet the more I love my dog<p>

Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
>He wants to pick me up and take me home<br>Well, I don't think so  
>I don't think so<p>

Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation  
>Oversize pants with an ego to match<br>It's not like I'm not trying  
>'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once<p>

And, I , I close my eyes  
>And, I kiss that frog<br>Each time finding  
>The more boys I meet the more I love my dog<p>

Why can't they be like the one's that mean everything to me  
>The warm and loyal, open and friendly<br>It's not like I'm not trying  
>'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once<p>

I close my eyes  
>And, I kiss that frog<br>Each time finding  
>The more boys I meet the more I love my<p>

I close my eyes  
>And, I kiss that frog<br>Each time finding  
>The more boys I meet the more I love my dog<p>

The more I love my dog

* * *

><p>she finished, and the crowed was cheering so loud, it made her ears hurt.<p>

"thank you! goodbye!"

Amelia said, then did a double back flip to behind the curtains. she handed the effecs guy her mircrophone, and went over to Dimitri, who's mouth was hanging open.

"that was WONDERFUL! SPONTANIOUS! Miss Newberry, where in the world did you learn how to sing like that?" Amelia chuckled,

"Mr. Dawson, i was born with it, i've never had lessons of any kind."

smiling, Dimitri reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of bills.

'_jeez, does everyone here keep enormus amounts of money on them?' _

Amelia watched as he pulled out one hundred after another, and handed them to Amelia,

"there you go, you did such a great Job, well, does 2thousend dollers seem enough?"

Amelia's eyes widened, and she just nodded.

"thank you."

she said, and started towards the door, when she suddenly heard a sqeaky voice call her, she turned to the right, and in a booth, in the corner, sat a Midget, no more then 2 and a half feet tall, with two big, burly looking Rocktarian men on either side of him, they were all dressed in suits.

"hey, get over here!"

Amelia, cursing her felind curiosity, walked over by the man.

"hey, i saw what you did out there Sue, what are you trying to pull?"

Amelia looked confused, "Excuse me?"

she asked, starting to back away, but not getting very far before a 10 foot Rocktarian guard stopped her.

"y'know what i'm talkin' about Sue! "

the man now slammed his fist on the table,

"we agreed, no performances until we've got the cops off our scent! Amelia Newberry? what a load of crap! you could have at least chosen a name that exsist!"

Amelia scowled, "i'm not Sue, whoever that is, i'm Amelia Newberry"

she then pulled out her wallet, and showed him her navy badge, not her ID though

"and i'm very high in the Navy you idiot Midjit!"

she said, his, and the Rocktarians faces turned from shock, to anger.

_'crap, that may not have been very smart...' _

the Rocktairians cracked their knuckles, and the one behind Amelia grabbed her, and held her in the air by her hood, which now revealed her felind face to the midget.

" A FELIND! A FELIND IS IN THE BAR!"

he yelled, everyone looked at her, the used to be cheering crowed, was now booing her, and throwing beer bottles at her. Amelia quickly grabbed her flintlock, and shot both Rocktairians in the legs.

the tender, pierceable part of their bodys, and dropped to the ground. she blocked the beer bottles being thrown, flying out of their as fast as she could. as she was running, she heard the midget behind her,

"GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA BAG! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

he yelled, Amelia kept her hood on her head now, but felt something graze her Arm, she cried out in pain, he'd shot her in the arm, but she kept running, avoiding the gunshots as she ran. suddenly, while running on a bridge over a slew, amelia slipped, and fell flat face on the ground, cutting her face above her eye, and her chin.

she quickly scrambled up, but slipped on the slippery wood again, and feel against the railing. the wood was rotten, and broke easily, she fell back into the slew, slamming her body into sharp rocks, and broken glass.

getting a few major gashes on her arms, and legs. and one in her side. she heard a few more gunshots, and yelling from the midget, but he, thankfully, gave up. and walked away. Amelia pushed herself into a sitting position, her hands shaking as she traced the gashes in her body, spreding blood, and dirt on her drenched clothes, and wincing in pain. she carefully stood up, and got back up onto the road.

"damn! that goddamn midget!"

she growled, and began to walk back to the hotel, making sure to stay in the shadows, she didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

_END OF WHAT HAPPENED TO AMELIA._

Amelia looked at the people surrounding her, Delbert stared at her with big eyes that said,

_'have you gone crazy? you could have been killed!'_

everyone else's mouths were hanging open.

"why?"

delbert asked, putting a hand on Amelia's. Amelia looked down,

"when you pawn something, to get it back, you have to pay the same amount of money back as you owe."

"oh, you were trying to get some money to get your necklace back when we've got the part, wern't you?"

Sarah said, looking sympathtic.

"yes, of coarse! i have to keep that necklace!"

she pulled at her hair, putting her elbows on her knees, and her head down,

"i have no idea why i pawned that thing in the first place!"

she exclaimed, frusterated. "because you didn't want to pawn your engagment ring."

Natalie said, Amelia looked up at Delbert, there was an understanding look between the two. Amelia straightened herself up.

"*ahem* anyhow, we should all be getting some rest, we've got to get moving tomorrow, and it's late."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement. Jim, and Sarah went to their seperate room, and Amelia got settled in her bed with delbert, while Natalie cocooned herself in her blanket in the other.

Amelia felt the side that had been stabbed by the glass, leaving the biggest gash of them all. it reminded her all to much of her injury on the treasure planet voyage. then, she felt delbert gently put his arms around Amelia, holding her close to his chest.

(to clarify, they are all dressed in Pj's already.)

she breathed in contemptment, she was away from that blasted midget, cut up, bruised, and sore, but she was away from him, and safe.

"well, this has been an eventful day."

delbert whispered. "yeah, can't wait for the rest of this 'road trip' as Hawkins likes to call it."

Amelia whispered sarcasticly. she would have said differently, if she'd known what was going to happen in the weeks to come...

Authors note- hope you like! the end got a bit... sappy. but, yeah, can't help it. and this chapter wasn't that funny but, hey, is mass injury, blood, guns, bars, midgets, and a angry room full of drunk people funny... i type corrected.


	7. Silver

**Authors Note- yay! next chapter! -does little happy dance- i hope you've all enjoyed this so far, and i want to thank everyone for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me! and, from a earlier disscussion i had with Yuni30, i will put in something she requested of me, i hope you like it Yuni!**

**Discliamer-no, i don't own IT, or treasure planet.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone but Amelia woke up at 7am, they let her sleep in till noon, then they decided that she needed to wake her lazy ass up.<p>

"Amelia, Amelia, Darling. wake up!"

Delbert whispered, shaking her shoulder gently, she just rolled over, mumbling about getting a bazooka to kill a certian midget. Delbert sighed, then Natalie came up, holding Amelia's phone.

"This'll work."

She said, then put the phone right up to Amelia's ear, and tapped it. A army trumpet started playing at full volume, startling Amelia enough to make her jump, and roll off the bed onto the floor. Everyone was laughing as Natalie stopped the trumpet. Amelia glared up at Natalie, and snatched her phone away. Standing up halfwakedly.

"Ugg, don't do that _ever again!_"

she growled, then grabing her bag of clothes, dissapearing into the bathroom. she later Emerged looking refreshed, and nice in a pair of jeans, and a blue T-shirt that said, _i ate a shark._ Jim snikered,

"nice shirt."

he said, Amelia grabbed her bag of clothes, and threw on her jaket,

"Oh, shut up!"

she growled, just that comment irritated the sore feline. No more was said, and everyone headed downstairs, they checked out, and got into the car. Delbert started it up, and they got a few miles, and then, Traffic.

"What the?"

Delbert said agravated, and honked the horn. Sarah tapped his shoulder,

"Delbert, the sign over there says the cars won't be until about 8 tonight."

Delbert started to back up, and found a jeep in his way.

"Were stuck here, arn't we?"

Natalie said with a sigh. Delbert flopped back in his seat, closeing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Shit." Jim murmured. Sarah spun around in her seat,

"JAMES PLEADIES HAWKINS!" She yelled.

"Crap?" Jim said effortlessly.

"Better." Sarah said, and turned back around.

"Mama's boy."

Amelia whispered loudly, getting a laugh from Natalie.

"What did you say, Daddys girl?"

Jim asked, raising a eyebrow. It was true, Amelia was her 'Daddys little girl' Amelia scowled.

"Cop Target" she retorted, the fight had started.

"Hot head!" Jim said, pointing at Amelia's hair.

"Blue boy!"

"Vine arm!"

"Emo!"

"Midget hater!"

"Pie addict!"

"Angry Birds Addict!" If the fight was to be documented fully, a book series would have already been published.

* * *

><p>8 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>"Scaredy cat!"<p>

Jim shouted, Delbert, Sarah, and Natalie all shared the same annoyence. They'd been fighting for the last 16 hours. Amelia looked insulted,

"That was uncalled for!" She shouted back,

"You know it's true!"

"It's so not!"

"You screamed when that damn clown tapped your shoulder!"

Amelia looked out of breath, "You know why i hate clowns! And that basterd found it nessary to be 2 inches from my face!"

suddenly, Natalie covered her ears, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!" She yelled.

They both seemed to suddenly realize they were in a car, that was finally moving, They looked at each other,

"How long have we been arguing?" Jim asked,

"more like extreme combat. You've been at eachothers throughts for the last 16 hours! I'm suprised you both haven't lost your voices!"

Delbert exclaimed angerily, Sarah looked at the road, they were the only car driving at the moment, all the others had passed. Suddenly, a large figure appeared in the headlights,

"DELBERT WATCH OUT!"

She screamed, Delbert tried to break, but hit the man anyway. He seemed glued to his seat,

"HOLY SHIT!"

Amelia said, jumping out, quickly followed by everyone else. When she saw who it was, her jaw dropped.

"No." She said,

"It" Jim whispered,

"Can't be..." Delbert continued.

On the ground, layed the still breathing body of a enormusly fat ursid man with a cyborge arm, leg, and side of his face.

"Silver." Everyone said in usuion.

* * *

><p>Silver stirred, Blinking. He could hear voices, they were arguing, He opened his cyborg eye, seeing people he'd never thought he'd see again. The Captain had her hand on the Laser flintlock in her beltloop, Looking angry, while pointing at Silver, And yelling at Jim.<p>

"Amy, you just can't shoot him!"

Amelia looked even angrier, "How many times do i have to tell you, don't call me Amy!"

"Why does that bother you anyway?"

"Because, It's not my name!"

"It's an abriviation of your name!"

"Does it look like I care!" Silver shook his head,

_'Twell, at least I know ti'll leave 'tis alive.'_

Still somewhat drousy, he grunted, and sat up. The two were arguing to loud to hear him. He waved his hands,

"ello'? I'm awake."

he said, they ignored him. He chuckled,

"Bye!" He whispered, and started to walk away,

"YO GUYS! SILVERS AWAKE!"

They immdetly stopped arguing, and Amelia kept her gun aimed on Silvers back.

"Don't move."

she said coldly, she was in her 'shoot first, ask questions later.' mode, that she would have followed if it wern't for the audience. Silver flinched, and turned around,

"Well, 'ell Cap'm. 'Twat are 'te chances of our meetin' 'gin? How you been?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Don't try that with me you bloody pirate!"

Silver rubbed the back of his neck, "guess 'ye still 'ave a grudge?"

Amelia's eyes turned to small slits, "More like a never ending hatred that will forever burn." She hissed.

"Ouch, Tough." Natalie said.

"Hi Silver." Jim said randomly,

"Eh, Jimbo! Been awhile boyo!" Silver said,

"How the hell did you get off the ship?"

Amelia asked, cocking her gun, "I kinda, let him go." Jim mumbled.

Her ears shot up, she looked at Jim with full fledged anger, "YOU DID WHAT!" she yelled.

Jim explained, Amelia looked from him to Silver, who looked nervos awaiting his Amelia Judgement. She pointed floppily with her gun,

"I still want to shoot him."

She said, Jim smacked his head. Delbert put a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"You do realize, that were all messing with the law here, right?"

Amelia looked confused, then it clicked. She Angerily put her gun away, "Damn," She looked at Silver,

"You are lucky pirate." She hissed.

Silver scratched his head, "Ay... Mind me askin' Twat' makes you in trouble 'ere?"

He asked, thinking of Amelia's captain position. "We don't have passports."

Sarah said, Silver nodded, with a bit of a smile, "Twell, we're both on even ground 'den."

"You don't have a passport either." Natalie said,

"I am a pirate, what'd ye' 'spect? Me 'rivin 'ere wit' somethin' legal?"

Jim nodded, "He has a point." Amelia said.

"Now, ye' can guess why I'm 'ere."

"Traveling the galexy." Jim said, Silver nodded,

"But 'twat I'm askin', is why you, fine, 'stingueshed gent like ye' selves, 'ere wit' no legal papers."

He looked Jim up and down, "And, why yer' skin is blue."

Jim groaned. Amelia actually explained what happend, including the slushie incident. Silver had the right to laugh. Amelia looked at everyone else, then back to Silver.

"Under normal circumstances, You would have already been in the gallows." She sighed, "But given our current state, That is not an option." She looked back,

"Dude, you get a free pass to go. We're all SOL, so we can't do anything about it." Natalie finished.

Silver smiled. And bowed, "Thank ye'"

He said, and stood up, straightening his hat, "Nice seeing ye' Jimbo, Doc, Nellie. Cap'm. Miss. Hawkins. Be seeing you!"

He walked away, into the night. Amelia breathed deeply, exhailing threw her nose slowly,

"God i hope not." She huffed.

"Ok, lets get going." Natalie said, and started to walk towards the car.

"Nice man." Sarah mumbled. Amelia snorted,

"Nice man my foot. More like stubborn Jackass, if you ask me." Jim laughed.

_'__hope we meet up again, that was cool.'_ he thought.

They all got into the car. Delbert drove onto the main highway, Jim looked at the map, "Next stop is..."

"ANOTHER PLACE IN UTAH!" Natalie yelled.

"What she said."

Amelia mumbled, and climbed into the back of the car. Jim grumbled,

"We'll find a hotel in the morning." Sarah said, "We can start up again that afternoon."

Amelia groaned, bringing her jaket hood tightly over her head.

"Thats to early." She complained.

"Oh, suck it up Amelia."

Jim said, immitating her, and earning himself a whack upside the head. He slapped Amelia's arm,

"Ow!" She said, and slapped his head again,

"Hey! stop that!" He yelled, and slapped her head,

"You stop!" She retorted, slapping him again.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"James! Stop it!"

"Amy! You stop it!"

"Ow! Don't call me Amy!"

Natalie slumped in her chair, and Delbert, and Sarah sighed in usion. This was going to be a LONG road trip.


	8. Buger King

Authors Note- i got kinda stuck with this one...and distracted by my new treasure planet game...PS2'S ROCK!

Disclaimer- i own no treasure planet

* * *

><p>6 hours later, everyone was getting ready for bed in blanding Utah. Amelia had just settled into bed, when her cell started ringing. She quickly grabbed it as not to wake Delbert, and Natalie. She looked at the caller ID,<p>

"Donna?" She whispered. She tapped the screen,

"Hello? Donna?" She said into the Phone.

"Hi, Ginger!" Donna responded,

"Do you know what Time it is?"

"Three in the morning?"

"Yes!" Amelia snapped quietly. "Yeah...Sorry." Amelia brushed it off,

"Anyway, what is so important that you had to call me?" Donna sighed,

"Where are you? I went to you adress, but nobody was there."

Amelia sighed, _Ok, at least the adress egisist's! _She tried to think of a convincing lie. _Simple, I'm on a road trip, it came up suddenly. Good plan. _"Well, right after I got my license, for some reason everyone decided that we go on a road trip." She heard a sigh,

"Seriously?" Donna asked,

"Yes." Amelia said, afraid of an unhappy, or angry reply. "That is so awesome!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Blanding, Utah."

"Ok. Tell me what's happened so far."

Amelia grinned. _Better then the reaction I expected!_ She told her everything, putting in false reasons, and not telling of the midgit.

All in all, Donna was pretty happy. "K, I'll let you get some sleep, Bye Ginger!" Amelia smiled,

"Bye, Don!" She shut off her phone, and flopped her head on her pillow, immdietly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Amelia, Amelia! AMELIA!" Delbert yelled.<p>

"Jeez, I didn't know anyone could sleep that hard!" Sarah said, poking Amelia's ear, making it twitch.

Natalie put the military trumpet on, and right next to Amelia's ear, the response, moving her hand.

"What, are we going to do?" Sarah asked, continueing to flick Amelia's ear. _This is so adictive! S_he thought.

Delbert walked over, and picked Amelia up, putting her in a firemans carry. And grabbing his bag.

"Problem solved." He said. Everyone was laughing as they walked out of their room. While checking them out, the desk manager kept looking at Delbert, They'd made sure that Amelia had her hood on before they left.

"She wouldn't wake up."

Jim shrugged. The desk manager still looked wairy. While walking out, everyone on the nearbye street stopped, and watched in freaked out aw as Delbert carefully put Amelia in the back, then went to his seat up front. Jim came back, and grinned at what he saw. Amelia was curled up like a baby, and had her thumb in her mouth. Jim brought out Amelia's cell phone, and took a Video.

"This is so going on youtube." Jim mumbled, closing the trunk.

He jumped in the car as they started to drive. "I'm hungry." Natalie said.

"Yeah, none of us have eaten for like, 3, 4 days?" Jim complained.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving." Sarah admitted, turning a corner.

"Guess we were all so busy we forgot about food."

Delbert joked. Natalie looked back at Amelia, chuckling as she was still sucking her thumb.

"Uh, what should we get?"

As if they could read each others minds, they all said, "Drive thru." At the same time, and stopped at Burger king.

"Welcome to burger king, how may I help you?" The woman at the voice box said.

"Um, Hello. Two hambuger value meals, with Dr. pepper, and Mountain dew. two kids meals, both with Pepsi. And...um,"

She didn't know what Amelia would like. She hated fast food. She looked at Delbert, "You know what she likes." Sarah said, leaning back. Delbert rolled his eyes, he was the dictanary for anything, and everything Amelia.

"And a medium Garden salad, with a coke." He said.

"What salad dressing would you like sir?"

"Vinaigrette, if you have it."

"We do sir. Thank you. That'll be $16.80 at the window."

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said, getting out a $20, and driving to the window. She paid the brunette who handed them the food, and drove away. They stopped in a parking lot a ways away.

"Ok, Jim, Natalie, heres your food." They took it happily. Sarah handed Delbert his,

"Think you can wake up miss 'sleepy kitty'?" She asked, taking out the salad.

Jim, and Natalie grinned at each other. They peaked back. Amelia was out of the 'baby' position, and was now sort of leaning against the back of their seat. They both took hold of her ears, and pulled them, snapping them back. Amelia snapped awake, knowing what had happened.

"You little bastards!"

She growled at Natalie, and Jim, who couldn't help but laugh. "How the hell did I get in the car?" She questioned, rubbing her ears.

"You wouldn't wake up, so Delbert carried you out in a fireman's carry."

Jim said, eating a fry as Amelia crawled over the seat. "Delbert, you didn't." Amelia said, his eyes showed laughter.

"Delbert!" She said in a 'Sarahish' way. He just laughed,

"And we all got some food, you can thank Delbert for knowing what crazy stuff you like."

Jim said, handing Amelia the Salad and coke, and fork. Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Your now out of the dog house." She joked, taking a bite of her salad. Everyone laughed.

After finishing their meal, they put all the garbage in the bags that the food came in, and started driving up again. Boredom took Jim over, so he started licking his arm. Getting weird stares from everybody.

"What? It still tastes like blueberry!" He exclaimed.

They went back to whatever they were doing, Jim had done stranger things.

"I'm bored." Natalie complained.

"I know a waiting Game." Amelia said, not looking up from her game of Angry birds.

"Whats that?" Natalie asked sarcasticly, the last one had been 'Try not to be bored for 5 hours'

"Some number game. Only one I know that doesn't involve being absolutly quiet." Amelia said.

Natalie sighed, Amelia was tecnicly her mum, but sometimes she felt like an older sister.

"Whats that?"

"First to 21. I say one, you can say one, or two. Then me, then you, and we keep going back and forth. Who ever says 21, looses."

Natalie thought about it, "Wanna play that Jim?" She asked.

Jim looked over, still licking his arm, he nodded. "1." Natalie said.

"2,3."

"4."

"5."

"6,7."

they continued. Somehow this game kept them entertaind for the next sum of hours. Amelia was glad of that, with this quiet, she could finally beat her angry birds record.


	9. Bridge is out, crap

**Hope you like this people! And may I ask someone to check out my harry potter crossover? My story stats say only 9 people have even looked at it. And I want to thank TMNTdisneyfan2013 for giving me the idea for the next chapter...or so. and sorry yuni30, but i just couldn't use your idea, to confusing for me personelly.**

**I do not own treasure planet.**

* * *

><p>They'd been driving for who knows how long. Sarah was sleeping in the passenger seat, Delbert was driving, and Natalie, and Jim were having a very odd argument.<p>

"Jim! I am telling you, if you press X, then A 15 times in 4 seconds on XBOX360 That has a kinect attachment while playing kinetamals, the thing literally turns into a devil!"

"No it doesn't! I've played Kinetamals!"

"Have you tried the combonation?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"I just know."

"Well at least I'm not the one saying Kim Kardasian robbed a bank!"

"You saw how much that wedding cost on the news! 10 million freaking dollers! Where else would she get the money?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe her bank account! She's freaking rich Jim! She can afford it!"

"I still think she robbed a bank!"

"Why would she do that if she can afford it?"

"Maybe she's cheap!"

"I doubt it! Plus, you said maybe!"

"So?"

"Exactly, it's a 'Maybe' So you can't be sure!"

"Still!"

"Will you two just shut the hell up! Your giving me a migrain!"

Amelia yelled over the both of them, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Natalie and Jim paused, and looked at Amelia, "Yes Ma'am!" They said quickly, they now knew to shut up, or become hamburger.

"What in the world?" Delbert mumbled. Sarah blinked her eyes open, and looked in front of them with growing curiosity. A pile of ten cars, and dozens of officers surrounded by smoke, and blaring sirens of ambulance were in front of them.

"Get your hoods on, they may want to talk to us." Delbert warned.

The two felinds put their hoods on. Delbert slowed down as he approched, and a chubby Reptillian man in a sheriff uniform came up, and tapped on the window. Delbert rolled it down.

"Some drunk idiot hit someone and several other cars were behind him and ended in that?" Amelia predicted. The Sheriff looked at Amelia quizzingly,

"What are you? Psychic?" He asked in a gruff voice, "No, I'm just smart." Amelia said, smirking under her hood.

The sheriff didn't look to happy with her additude, "Well, your right. And the man was also armed with an arsonel of gernades. He left the car unharmed, and set off all the gernades on the bridge."

"And blew it up, making it immpossible to cross the road." Amelia finished.

"Seriously! Can you just let me do my job?" The sheriff said in obvious annoyance. "Amelia!" Delbert said in a harsh warning tone that no one knew he could posses. Amelia was suck and tired of the trip, so she ignored Delbert and said,

"I'll think about it." She said back. Jim and Natalie gave each other 'oh crap, we're done for' looks, remembering Reptillians reputation for short tempers. The Sheriff growled,

"Anyway." He directed his voice to Delbert, "Take the road to the left, go for three miles then stop at the camping spot there. You won't be able to leave until tomorrow, neither will everyone else, because of a tree that fell, and will take until tomorrow morning to move. After that take that same road for the next 20 miles, and you would have reached where you would be if the bridge was still there. You continue on to where you want to go after that."

Delbert nodded, "Thank you officer." Delbert said politly, and drove off in the direction the Sheriff had indicated. "Amelia! Why were you acting like that?" Delbert asked in a scoulding tone. "Because..." Amelia searched her brain, "I...Felt...like it." She said. Delbert rolled his eyes letting out a long, drawled sigh.

"Where are we anyway?" Sarah asked. "Um..." Jim said grabbing the map, "Uh, Cripple Creek, Colorado." Amelia brought out her phone,

"It's known for it's camping, and polished rock. And some town celebrates 'Mike the headless chicken day'" Amelia said. Sarah looked disgusted,

"Why?" She asked, covering her mouth.

"Seems that a farmer named L.A. Olsen cut off Mike's head on September 10, 1945 in anticipation of a chicken dinner - and Mike lived for another 4 years without a head." Amelia informed.

"Cool." Jim said while Sarah looked very green. "We're here!" Delbert announced as they drove into a campsite. He parked in one of the many row of dirt parking spaces. They all stepped out.

"Hi there!" a overly cheery voice said out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, then looked beside them to see a short, fat woman with big red lips, and brown eyes, in a uniform of some sort.

"I'm Sherry, I'm the head park manager of the Cripple Creek camping ground. Have you registered for your spot?" She had one of those sqeaky, high happy voices of people who should really leave town now and then.

"Uh, no." Natalie said. "Some idiot blew up the bridge and we we're told to come here until tomorrow." Amelia said, not looking up from her cell phone, of which she was texting somebody with.

"How do you get reception out here?" Jim asked, peeking over her shoulder to see she was texting Renee.

"I dunno." Amelia answered simpily.

"Oh Dear, thats not good at all. We've had some other people here today just for that reason. Your welcome to stay! And join in the marshmellow roast tonight with all the other campers, bring your own marshmellows!" She then walked off.

Sarah groaned, "I don't like her she's, to sweet." she said. "I think she's just nutty." Natalie commented.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Jim asked. Amelia put her phone away, "Die of boredom until tomorrow." She said.

"Or we could take a walk." Sarah suggested. Everyone else looked at eachother, and shrugged, "Why not?" And weaved through the many RV's, tents, and cars until they found a trail. They started walking down it, and Natalie randomly yelled,

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" In a high pitched voice, while skipping momentarily.

"Why?..." Jim asked. She looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Milk duds."

Now everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. She shrugged, and said

"Wobdombadingdong!" Everyone sighed, this was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask...No they will not go through the entire walk in the next chapter. Something else will happen! RATE&amp;REVIEW! And please check out my harry potter crossover that isn't in crossovers!<strong>


	10. Maria, And Aria

**HI! hope you like this one ppl! A new twist, From persuading from yuni30, I am adding her two OC's Aria, and Maria, hope i spelled that right, to the story. This'll be interesting...**

**Oh, and I dont own TP**

* * *

><p>They finished their walk, relieved because they were now free of Natalie's randomness that came with walking, and were now standing by their car in complete boredom.<p>

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Jim asked from the roof of the car.

"Dunno'." Amelia said, texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting now?" Jim asked, peaking over her shoulder, and gasping,

"Your talking to the queen?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm talking to Tom Cruise. Yes I'm texting the queen!" Jim blinked, but decided to leave it at that.

* * *

><p>"What! Damn, ok then. Thank you officer." Maria said driving away from the recked bridge.<p>

"Well, that sucks." Maria's daughter, Aria, mumbled, slumping down in her seat.

"It is quite a bother." Aria gave her moth a odd look, "Quite a bother?" Maria shrugged. Aria sighed, and rested her elbow on the car door, holding her head up with her hand while stareing out the window with a bored look.

"Remind me again why we're here? Why couldn't we go to harminsia or something? an actual vaction place?" Maria sighed. Turing into the camping site the Sheriff had told her of, parking, and turning off her four door GMC truck.

"I already told you Aria, because we may have had a chance at finding Silver." Aria grumbled.

"And then you get a voice mail from him saying he isn't on earth, gave up for now, and decided a road trip would be a good experiance, blah, blah blah. I know."

"Aria." Maria said in a warning tone.

Aria stopped seeming angry at the warning. Maria sighed, and got out of the car, followed by Aria. It was around 8 O'clock. Beside's the shadows of many Rv's, cars, and tents, they could see a fire in the distance surrounded by a bunch of people. Maria looked at Aria, who shurgged saying,

"Why not?"

They walked over, and were greeted by Sherry, the large, overly cheery woman. "Are you more of the people who have been stopping here because of the bridge?" They nodded. Sherry smiled, "Well your welcome to join the Cripple Creek camping ground marshmellow roast! Bring your own marshmellows!" She then walked away.

Maria shook her head, "She needs to get out more often."

"Do we even look like we have some marshmellows conveinetly in our pokets at random?" She said to Maria. Who just sat down on one of the logs around the campfire.

The only other people who were there was a canid man that looked to be in his mid twenties. A human woman around 40, A teenage boy, who was arguing with a black haired girl of around twelve that had her hood up so Maria couldn't see her face. And another woman texting on a smartphone that looked around the same age, if not younger, as the canid man.

She was also wearing a engagment ring that was simular to one the canid man was wearing. She had her hood down. The woman, who also seemed very tall, glanced up for a moment, and locked eye's with Maria. Maria saw them, a piercing emerald green. And a glimps of a catlike nose.

"A felind." She whispered.

From previous visit's to earth, she knew felinds were practically pirates soon as they stepped foot on earth. Everyone hated them.

"That would explain the hoods." Aria whispered beside her, knowing of the rule.

"What are you staring at?" The woman asked Maria, her voice had a thick accent that sounded a mix of british, and english. Maria's eye's widened, she reconized the voice. This felind was Captain Amelia Newberry. A person she had crossed paths with a few times before. Maria smirked,

"Long time no see, Amelia."

Amelia's eye's widened. Maria's words had caught the attention of all the people surrounding Amelia. Glanceing around quickly to make sure no one was looking, Amelia slipped her hood off, Natalie following suite, looking at Maria, and Aria curiously. Amelia blinked several times, looking Maria, and Aria over. A smile played at the corners of her mouth,

"Maria. It's been a while. 4 years if I remember correctly." She said calmly, knowing full well who, and what Maria was.

"Explination?" Aria asked. Maria looked from Amelia, to Aria. "Captain Amelia and I have crossed paths before. She actually worked on Wrath for a few months." The canid man's mouth dropped,

"Amelia, The Wrath? I've heard of that ship! A pirate ship!" Amelia rolled her eyes, "I didn't have much choice, I mean. I was a 14yr old with no weapons, and I was on a ship full of heavily armed pirates." Aria looked confused.

"But I never remember seeing you." She looked at Amelia, but no matter what, no memories of the felind resurfaced.

"That's because we just seemed to not cross paths. I would see you every day from up in the crossarms. But never bothered talking."

"So, why arn't you on the ship anymore? And I thought you hated pirates?" Jim said.

"She earned her way off." Maria said. "Saved my life. I would have had a bullet in my heart when rivle pirates attacked us if Amelia hadn't blocked it."

Natalie, Jim, Delbert, and Sarah looked at Amelia in complete shock. "You saved a pirate?" Sarah said. Amelia smiled at Maria,

"Well. Yes. Mostly because I didn't want Aria to face life without a mother. Pirate or not. Besides. It just lodged itself in my shoulder. Maria is the only pirate in the galaxy I trust, or ever will." Maria smirked,

"Mum's not a pirate anymore." Aria said. Amelia's ear's perked up, awaiting the explination.

"I got myself into the acdemy. and graduated."

"The Wrath is now a normal navy vessle." Aria added. Amelai looked beyond surprised,

"How'd you get past the-"

"Examinations?" Maria finished. Amelia nodded. Maria shrugged, "I have my ways." Amelia shook her head.

"I should have-" Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced the air. Everyone covered their ears, and looked to the right. There stood a terrified looking Sherry, holding a clipboared like a lifeline.

"YOUR A FELIND! A FELIND! AHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia dropped her hands,

"Seriously?" She said.

Sherry brought a broom from nowhere, and started whacking Amelia with it, and Natalie.

"FELIND FELIND! GET OUT! SCAT! SCAT! YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"

Amelia calmly stood up, and grabbed the brrom, breaking it in two with her bare hands. Sherry trembled, then ran away screaming.

"Well that was interesting." Aria mused.

Suddenly an alarm sounded. "Oh shit!" Amelia said.

"Do you have a car? Or did you walk here?" Maria asked with a jokeing smirk.

"We got one and we're trying to get a part from main..."

"The legacy broke down? and your stuck here."

Maria said. Amelia nodded. Suddenly a bunch of park rangers appeared out of no where. "Uh... Lets get going!" Sarah said. Everyone ran quickly, all ending up in Maria's car. Maria looked back at everyone,

"We're bored. Mind if we join you on your unplanned roadtrip. We can take my car."

Amelia looked around the spacious GMC truck. Then at everyone else, who shrugged. If Amelia trusted the chick, she couldn't be that bad.

"Why not, just give me a second."

She jumped out, avoiding rangers, and grabbing the bags of clothes they all had in teh van, and Jumped back in. Minutes after the GMC had just warmed up, a ranger knocked on the window, holding a gun out.

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Sarah screamed in fright. Maria slammed on the gas pedle, and zoomed out of the camping park. Everyone sighed in relief when they got out. The tree from earlier had been cleared, and they passed through easily.

"Where to next?" Maria asked. No answer. She looked in her review mirror, everyone had fallen asleep. Like logs.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Aria." She said, and looked at her daughter. She was slumped in her seat, snoring. Maria sighed, and looked at the road.

"I guess it's just me." She said tiredly. She spent the next sum of hours listening to snoring, and Amelia's sleep talking. She looked back at Amelia,

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>I may have messed up on Maria, and Aria's additudes, but i'll correct that. Hope u like it! READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Over, and out

Maria continued to drive on while the rest slept. She looked up to the sky and noticed the stars that she saw every night while standing at the helm. She smirked at them, thinking of her dad. She looked over to Aria, who was sleeping like a log, and sighed. She placed her focus back on the road. The silence, save for everyone's snoring, was beginning to suffocate her, so she turned on the radio.

She grinned wildly as she heard Weird Al Yankovic's remake, "White and Nerdy". She may not have been the tone of skin the song suggested, but it fit her well. Suddenly, and very abruptly, Amelia jarred awake.

"What in the name of god is that song!"

Maria blinked, then turned down the radio. "'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al. Why?" She asked curiously.

Amelia grumbled, "I hate rap."

"No, you do not! I heard you listen to 'Hammer Time' on the Wrath! You even sung it!"

"No I did not! That was the helms man!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "He likes country! He'll listen to ONLY country!"

"Oh really? Then you must have mistaken that for you! Turn off the rap!"

"'White and Nerdy' isn't even bad! It's a remake of another song, so no!"

"Maria, as captain of the RLS Legacy, I command you to turn that OFF!"

"No! This is My truck!"

"Well, I'd prefer if you turn that infernal racket off!" Amelia switched to another station.

"Listen, from what I know, you're younger than me, PLUS, this is MY truck! So back off, Newberry," Maria yelled as she changed the channel back. She hated people messing with her truck more than anything... As she did with her family and family owned ship.

"Oh no you didn't," Amelia said in a very street kind of way.

"Oh yes I did," she said back, equally street.

"Well, I'm not the one who has a wa-" Amelia was cut off.

"Will both of you shut it? I'm trying to hear what the news is saying," Aria yelled. "I think it may be important!"  
>They glanced at Aria. "Well, you're a sneaky little girl, now aren't you," Maria said in a sly tone as she turned up the radio, which to her surprise was NPR, a station that was the brother of GNR, or Galaxy Public Radio.<p>

Aria merely nodded as she listened intently. "This just in, there was a felinid attack over at Cripple Creek Camping grounds.," The man on the radio explained. By this time, everyone was up and listening.

"When confronted at the scene, the two creatures, plus a canid, a human, a blue alien looking kid, and two half ursids fled in a black GMC Seirra truck with red pin striping and the license plate lettering W-R-A-T-H. If you spot these people, please notify the auth-" Maria switched off the radio.

"Greeaat...," Maria sighed. "I'm a pirate for the second time in my life..." Aria huffed. "And me, the first."  
>Amelia rolled her eyes.<p>

"Oh, it can't be that bad..." Maria eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes, it can... We could be chased relentlessly by heavily armed government agents... My father blew up several navy ships to get them off our tail!" Again, Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say..."

Jim looked perturbed, and seeing this, Maria said, "Blue kid... what's up?" Jim looked even more annoyed.

"My name's Jim. NOT blue kid!" It was Maria's turn to roll her eyes.

"Blue, Shmoo...What's up, Jimbo? Tell me what's wrong?" Jim scoffed.

"'Jimbo'? How come you called me that?"

"Cause I wanted to!"

"That's not a good answer!"

"Well, answering me with a question is not my idea of an answer, Jim!"

"Well, first, tell me why you called me 'Jimbo'!"

"Because I like pet names, okay? Why do you think there's a black bumper sticker on the back of my truck under where the license plate is with blood red letters marking it as the 'Wrath II'?"

"Uh... cause I never noticed it?"

Maria sighed and rubbed her temple. "Now answer my question." Jim huffed,

"Fine... They called me a fu-"

"JAMES PLEAIDES HAWKINS, DON'T YOU FINISH THAT WORD," Aria, Sarah, and Maria said in unison, except that Maria only said his first name.

Jim clammed up. "They called me blue alien boy! And Aria, how in the world did you know my middle and last name?"

Aria shrugged. "Internet Blogging...?"

"You blog? Quick! What's your Facebook address?" Natalie piped up suddenly.  
>Aria shrugged and said,<p>

"Linda Covali."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Why not your real name?" Aria rolled her eyes. "Do I look THAT dumb to put my real name up?"  
>"Good point," Natalie admitted.<p>

"But Jim, might I point out that you're not from here so technically... you ARE an alien life form."

Delbert muttered a little. Jim rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not a one horned three eyed purple people eater..." he stated drowsily.

They all sighed as they drove on and apparently the only reason the Doc. wasn't in on the conversation was that he had discovered an old book on stars. Soon they all fell asleep, Maria driving the Wrath II while quietly humming White and Nerdy by Weird Al.

Suddenly sirens were heard wailing in the backround. Waking everyone up again. Sarah looked back in a panick,

"Housten, we have a problem."

Aria said, sticking her head out the window. She could see the police looked to be a couple of Cragorians, smashed in the car like a couple of clowns.

"Uh, Maria." Amelia said.

"I know, give me a second." Maria muttered. She rounded a bend, and then put the peddle to the metal. The cops followed suit.

"Pull over to the side of the road. Your vehicle is under arrest for assisting the escape fugitives."

One cop said into a megaphone. "We gotta distract them or something!" Sarah screeched.

"We're on a mountain road that I really should be going slower on, what would we use to distract them!" Maria yelled over the screeching sirens. Natalie looked under her seat, and pulled out a can of silly string.

"This could work." She mused.

"Yo Aria." She said. Aria looked back at her. "Catch." She tossed the can, and Aria caught it. Her face spreding into a michivious grin. She stuck half of her body out the window, and aimed the can in the wind.

"Chew on this!" She yelled, and sprayed the can. The wind took the silly string directly to the windshield.

"I CAN'T SEE!" The cop who was driving panicked, and drove off the cliff. Aria's eyes widened, and she brought her head back into the car.

"They're gone." She said. Maria sighed in relief, and slowed down to 20mph.

"Good. Wonder how long that'll hold them off."

"Um, forever." Aria said.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time.

"They drove...off the cliff." She said.

"Oh, well..." Maria just shrugged. She'd done worse. Aria looked out the window, feeling guilty, and happy at the same time.

"Where are we now anyway?" Delbert asked.

"Um..." Jim pulled out the map they'd gotten at the 7/11. "We're about 40 miles from Colorado springs."

Amelia wipped out her smart phone, and did a quick search. "Known most for pikes peack highway, it's sunset's, and the garden of the gods rock formation."

Maria pondered for a moment. "Do you guys have any money? Left, at least."

Delbert, amelia, and Sarah all pulled out some of the mounds of cash they recived from the pawnshop owner.

"Holy Crap! What did you do? rob a bank!" Maria exclaimed, eyes widening.

"No. I pawned my necklace. The cross one." Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew how much Amelia treasure that necklace, but then again she was always willing to make sacrafices.

"Well...feel like stopping at Colorado springs?" Maria suggested. Everyone looked at each other, then all said,

"Sure." At the same time.

"Alright. But Amelia, you drive now. I'm getting tired." She said, stopping the truck.

"NO!" Everyone but her, Aria, And Amelia yelled at the same time. "I'll drive!" Sarah said immidetly after. Maria switched spots with Sarah, sitting next to Amelia.

"What was that all about?" Maria asked, curling up in her jacket, getting in a position to sleep.

"Uh...Long story." Amelia brushed it off.

"She just about killed her driving teacher." Natalie blabbed.

Amelia flattened her ears and blushed slightly as Maria, and Aria burst into gales of laughter. Finally they stopped, and everyone fell asleep. Except Sarah, who turned on the radio.

"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!" came over the radio. Sarah liked it, and snapped along to the music. Unbeknown that it was causing everyone's subconcious to dream of dancing chipmunks in mini skirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive crappy ending. Please.<strong>

**To tell you all, this story is now being written by two authors.**

**ME!...**

**And the extremely talented yuni30! Who offered to turn it into a partnership writing because her two OC's are in it. She writes half, I write half.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! RATE&REVIEW! **

**And I do not Own Treasure Planet, Maria And Aria belong to yuni30, and the song lyrics at the end belong to lady gaga.**


	12. Colrado springs

They cruised into Colorado springs, marvelling at the scenary. Suddenly Aria awoke with a complete set of complaints. "I'm hungry! And I'm tired of sitting in a vehicle!"

Sarah sighed and said quietly, "Sorry, but I haven't seen a safe place to stop and-" Maria grunted,

"Ugh… Puh-ease. What'd, you guy's live under rock in the mines of Montressor!" They looked at her funny, then Amelia said,

"I think she's referring to her stash of-"

"Do NOT say donuts. That's my father's weakness… I'm more of a granola fan! And I ran out of that."

She reached from the passenger side seat, careful not to jossle a sleeping Aria on her shoulder. She placed her finger in the indention in the center of the cup holder and a hidden dash came into veiw as it rose from it's place and slid over.  
>Everyone gawked, not expecting that.<p>

"You guys, don't know my pap. He built this truck."

Amelia finally snapped out of it and asked in bewilderment, "So, your father built a truck that is currently the new edition of GMC Sierra trucks today…? What was he, psychic!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "He sold the plans for it with out the modifications. Watch this."

She pressed a few buttons and the truck bed behind them dissapeared, turning it into an SUV with a couple of other modifications.

"And this…"

Maria pressed a few more buttons and a GPS popped out of thedash, showing the pinstripes camoflouged by some invisible sheild and the liscense plate turn to "WILD3" instead of "WRATH". Even the console and dash changed! They all blinked and looked at Maria for an explination.

Jim yelled out, "Dude, your truck is KITT." They stared at Jim oddly.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "No, it's NOT the lame and stupid 2008 version of KITT, Jimbo!"

Jim snapped, "Only Silver's allowed to call me that!"

"Whatever! Besides, how do you even know that character? He's like thousands of years old!" Maria exclaimed.  
>Jim crossed his arms and said, "Well it comes on the T.V. every day at 11 P.M. on Adult Swi-"<p>

"You're grounded. I told you not to watch that." Sarah scolded. Maria rolled her eyes. "It depends on the show. So…"

"Fine." Sarah said adamantly. "You're releived."

"I suppose I should give an explanation," Maria said as they rounded the corner.

"Oh, yeah like what? My car is this wicked weird thing that can comoflogue it's self like a transformer and drive on its own?" Natalie exclaimed.

"It's not KITT and it's NOT a transformer. It has no artificial intelligence, it can't drive it's self, and it is NOT indestructible!"  
>Suddenly the GPS beamed in a male Boston accent,<p>

"Hello, where would you like to go?" Natalie piped up, "See! It sounds like the old KITT"

Maria mumbled to herself, "No more 80's channels for her." Aria suddenly threw her hands in the air and yelled, "Anyway, aside from ancient T.V. shows! Where to stop?"

Jim again pulled out the map. "Well… I don't see anything abou-"

"How about Holiday Inn?"

Amelia said while looking at her smart phone. Natalie crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. "Shot hotel!" Everyone blinked at her for some odd explination.

"Holiday Inn sucks." She explained.

"That's Vacation Inn. Remember? Their rooms were atrotious!" Sarah said in reminder.

"Oh… But they'd ask for some I.D.s!" Natalie shouted.

Maria opened the console and gave Aria, Natalie, and Amelia a headband. "There."

"But what about our noses," Natalie and Amelia asked.

"Better idea! Sarah stop the van."

Sarah did so and Maria jumped out and came back with black dye. "Everyone who is some sort of hybrid get out of the car!" Maria ordered. Delbert, Aria, Amelia and Natalie jumped out.

"Not you, Aria, you're features aren't as noticable."

"Aw…" she climbed back in. They saw the paint and all got worried looks. "Please don't tell me you're going to paint us black?"  
>, Natalie exclaimed. "Why not?"<p>

"Because, that's a stupid thing to do..." Amelia answered for Natalie.

"Really? Well! I have some funky joke classes compete with geeky nose and mustache if that suits your sensible fancy, Miss picky!"

Amelia snarreled "Well, I know the stupidity runs in the family!"

"Shut up New-"

Suddenly her phone rang. Her eyes widened when she checked the caller ID. "It's from my father's tavern!" She picked it up.

"Yeah... Okay... Text me the location of all the taverns that will take undercover felids'n company and will give shelter for the night, but first tell me which is the first which is the ones near..."

She looked at her smart phone and scrolled on the location. "Balverine Circle... All right. Thank you E." She killed the call and motioned to the van.

"Van guys... I know where we're going!"

"Who was that, Maria?" Natalie asked questionably.

Maria smirked, "Just a friend."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Why does this give me a bad feeling?" She said as they got into the truck.

"You shouldn't doubt me so much, Amelia." Maria said as she took the wheel, and Amelia sat in the drivers seat next to her. Amelia raised an eyebrow,

"Have you not forgotten the incedent when you stopped at planet Nim to refuel, and restock on supplies?..." Maria scowled,

"You get the entire planets army, and a Cragorian with rabies chasing after you ONCE and your never forgiven!"

"I thought you would have taken into mind that it's not wise to be a pirate and land on the most heavily armed planet in the entire Eitherium!"

"Shut up Newberry!"

"Make me!"

Maria rolled her eyes, "Your so childish!"

"Am not!" Maria smirked,

"Yeah, Riiiight." She said, starting the car. Amelia mumbled what she'd said in a mochanly sweaky voice, while making her hand move like a mouth.

"I saw that." Maria said. Amelia crossed her arms, and sticked her tounge out at Maria. Delbert chuckled. Amelia glared at him through the review mirror, but he just looked away.

"Where in the world are we going anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Somewhere over the rainbow." Maria answered.

"Seriously?" Jim said.

"I'll tell you when we get there Jimbo."

"DO NOT CALL ME JIMBO!" Jim yelled.

"Look, it's either Jimbo, or Princess Pomegranate. Take your pick." Jim silently agreed.

"I thought so." Maria said, parking at the Balverine Circle Tavern.

"Uh, what are we supposed to wait out here?" Aria asked.

"No. Your coming in." Natalie's ears perked up,

"What? Can I get a beer!"

"Natalie Mae Newberry! Don't you dare ask that again young lady!" Amelia snapped, giving her a death glare through the review mirror. Maria, though she knew Amelia was strict with her ship, and how it was run, flinched at her fierce obvious anger.

"Y-yes Mum." Natalie squeaked.

They exited the car, and entered the busy tavern. Natalie, Jim, and Aria immidetly started coughing from all the cigarette, and cigar smoke that also blurred everyones vision temporairily. They could just barely see the silloet of the bar tender.

"This way."

Maria said. and they all started following her. As Amelia was walking, a drunken man slapped her ass playfully. Amelia froze, as did everyone else. She wirled around, her face red with anger. The man grinned at her stupidly,

"Hey baby! *hic* How much *hic* you charging?" Delbert's jaw dropped.

"Why you blasted son of a-"

Amelia didn't finish, and slapped the man across the face, sending him out of his seat. He knocked into another man, causing him to spill his giant beer on his date, and his date to walk away. He swung around, and ended up hitting another man. Who picked up a chair and hit that man over the head with it.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you jerk!"

The girl from earlier showed up and socked the man in the face. One hit lead to another, and pretty soon it was a all out bar war. Natalie ducked, just avoiding getting hit by a beer bottle. The bar tender, a tall,a nd muscular dark skinned human man, rushed forward looking angry. Maria rubbed the back of her neck,

"Sorry..." she trailed off, ducking to avoid a chair that smashed to pieces when it hit the wall.

"Hey! Watch it moron!" she yelled waveing her fist. The man shook his head, and grabbed her arm, bringing her, and everyone else behind the counter and into the backroom.

"Now stay here." he said firmly, and ran back out.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. The room soon quieted, and the sounds of cleaning were heard. He came back.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

Maria stood by him, "Everyone, this is E."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo! Who's E?<strong>

**I seriously don't know, yuni30 and I are writeing this together now and she was the one who mentinoed E...**

**Yuni: Hey, 'twat you got on ye' face, lass?**

**Me:-wipes off icecream from face- I just had dairy queen...Oh, and very well done Silver impression.**

**Yuni: 'Tank's lass.**

**Silver:-glares-**

**Yuni: Let me do 'te honers. -clears throught- YUUUUUNIIIIII! -runs away as Silver chases her-**

**ME: Uh. neither of us own Treasure planet. And Maria and Aria are Yuni's OC's**


	13. Bar singing

Amelia had a questioning look. "But... you said... E. was a wolf canid...?"

"Uh... You mean my third cousin, twice removed. We go by the same name. And he runs the 'Spy Glass' tavern and is always on the lookout for news related to Maria, Aria, and John Silver. Although... John can't really be phoned up instantly like Maria, so it's usually too late when a helpful word reaches his hears."

E. said for Maria. They noticed a little bit of Wolf like features, that were two miniscule in detail to make out at first glance.  
>Maria smirked.<p>

"And a fine gentleman to boot. Or else, my father would have never left the bar in his care."

"WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHO YOUR FATHER IS ALREADY?," Jim yelled loud enough for the town to hear.

"No... I will never tell. You'll just have to put up with it, Jimbo."

Doppler started snickering. "Jim, I'm surprised you haven't figured out who her father IS yet. I knew the minute she mentioned the pet name 'Jimbo'" the Doc said.

"Yeah, and the animal features," Natalie proclaimed. "What are you talking about," Jim backed against the bar.

"Actually..." she said around a snicker. "I think I wanna leave him in the dark... It funny."

Aria's and Amelia's jaws dropped, for they knew Maria could be strict on grammar. "Mum..." Aria said in shock.

"Oh shush... One piece of poor grammar and the world just falls apart, doesn't it?" Maria said while placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"Guys... Let me escort you to you're room." E. said in a kind manner.

They all complied and followed E. to an opening behind a bar that lead to a hallway. The room wasn't as good as hotel rooms, for the paint was kind of peeling off the walls, but it was hospitable and sanitary. As E. began to leave, he said,

"If you guys like... We're kind of low on entertainment and need some, so we'll pay for a performance or two."

Maria, having Pirate in her blood found it instinctive for her ears to shoot up at the word "pay". "Name yer wages," she said, the pirate part of her coming into play. Everyone in the room but E. gawked at her.

He pulled out a wad of cash. "Would five thousand cover it? I mean... I know you guys are kind of in deep, so you'll need it."

Amelia placed her hand on her chest where her necklace use to be. "H-how did you know...?"

"Know what?" E. said confuzedly.

Amelia blinked. "Uh... never mind..."

"That will be fine, Mister Pontra." Maria agreed.

"Good! See ya on stage!" E. called as he whipped out a cigar and put it in his mouth and walked out the door.

"So what to do for the performance?" Aria said in wonder.

"How about 'Last Friday Night' by Katie perry?" Maria suggested. "We could all join in on that one..."

"Maybe... wait, when do we go on?" Jim asked in wonder.

"Whoa, whoa whoa... We are NOT about to let children go out there-"

"Sarah, please, I've seen more things than you in my life time." Aria announced.

"ARIA MARRIANNE RENITA! Apologize for that smart comment right this instant!" Aria shrunk at her mother's bear like scold. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. Amelia rolled her eyes,

"Well who's going to be the main singer?"

She asked. Everyone looked at each other, then grinned at her. "What?" Amelia said, then realized what they were grinning about.

"Ooooh no! No. No, no, no, No! I am not singing again!" She said loudly, with a refusal gesture.

"What's the big deal? You already sang, like three Carrie Underwood songs in that bar in Utah." Jim said, leaning against the wall.

"And followed up with a damn midget chaseing me through the streets with a god damned pistol!" Amelia yelled.

"A midget...chased you...with a pistol?" Maria said, Amelia nodded.

"So that's why your face is so messed up." Aria mused.

"Aria!" Maria snapped.

"Sorry!" Aria cowered.

"Even that said, I don't think there are any midgets here that have pistols. So..."

Everyone gave Amelia a 'Look'. She glared back at all of them at the same time. "No." She said stubbornly. "How bout this." Natalie said, "We flip a coin, heads You sing. Tails, somebody else does." Amelia looked at Natalie,

"Fine." She said.

Natalie brought out a quarter, and flipped it. Slapping it on her arm, and revealing the side. Heads.

"Damn." Amelia mumbled.

Natalie grinned. Amelia had apperently forgotten about the double headed coin she gave her for her birthday. Which definetly wasn't Amelia's smartest move.

"Well then," Maria flipped Amelia's hood up on her head, "Go. We'll come out in a few minutes." Amelia nodded glumly.

"Hey! When she sings, 'We danced on table tops' can I jump on a table?" Jim asked. "No." Sarah said. "Awww!" Jim whined.

"Deal with it, Hawkins." Maria said.

"Yay! You didn't call me Jimbo!"

"What was that, Jimbo?"

"Grrrrr!"

"Look, before another fight starts, lets go get ready." Delbert inturrupted.

Jim just glared at Maria, and followed Everyone else. E noticed, and announced Amelia. Everyone looked at the stage as Amelia came on. She looked back at everyone behind stage. Maria struck a modle pose with a suggestive stare to match. Mouthing 'try this'. Amelia mouthed 'hell no!' and went back to the stage. Suddenly Katy Perry's 'last friday night music started playing. Amelia took a deep breath, and started singing:

* * *

><p>There's a stranger in my bed,<br>There's a pounding my head  
>Glitter all over the room<br>Pink flamingos in the pool  
>I smell like a minibar<br>DJ's passed out in the yard  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<p>

There's a hickie or a bruise  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss  
>Think the city towed my car<br>Chandelier is on the floor  
>With my favorite party dress<br>Warrants out for my arrest  
>Think I need a ginger ale<br>That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<p>

Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

* * *

><p>At this point, not only had everyone's mouths but Delbert's, who has heard Amelia sing when she thought she was alone when he was really just behind a monstorus stack of books in his library before they moved, dropped at how Amelia sounded <em>exactly <em>like Katy Perry. Then jumped out on the stage, singing, and Danceing with Amelia while the crowd of drunk and buzzed people danced along.

* * *

><p>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

* * *

><p>They finished, and everyone cheered, and clapped. They all bowed, and walked off stage. They came behind the counter where E was handing out drinks fast as he could while a pile of money grew higher.<p>

"They loved it! Never so many tips in my life!"

He said excidedly, a few minutes later it died down, and E put the money in the cash register. And then handed Amelia the five thousend, who quickly stuffed it in her coat pockets.

"Anyone up for a drink?" E asked.

"Why not?" Amelia said, Maria nodded. sarah, Delbert, Natalie, Jim, and Aria all returned to the room in the back. E made a couple of drinks with a whitish brown color to them, and gave them to Amelia, and Maria.

"You're 18, arn't you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. So?" Amelia asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh-"

"Maria, say anything about my age, and alcohol, you'll find what happened on planet Rokure no longer a secret."

Maria shut up, that couldn't be known. "And by the way E, what's this drink exactly? I've never had it before."

"Oh, it's a white russian." E said, handing a beer to some Reptillian man. "It's pretty much a black russian, with milk." Amelia has just finished half her drink as he said that, and began to feel sleepy,

"Wait milk? I'm a felind I'll-" She suddenly fell to the floor with a thud, sleeping. E looked from her, to Maria. Maria grabbed Amelia's drink, and poured the rest in her own glass,

"Why let this go to waste? Hm?" She said mostly to herself. She chugged the rest of her drink, and slid the glassed to E.

"Thanks E. I think I'll get some sleep now." She said, and grabbed Amelia's arm, dragging her on the ground,

"C'mon Newberry." She said.

She came into their room, where everyone looked up, and gave Maria weird looks. "Oh don't look at me like that. There was milk in her drink."

"Ooooooh." Everyone said.

Delbert came up and picked Amelia up. She curled up like a kitten in his arms, and started purring deeply while sucking her thumb. Causing Sarah to 'Aww!' and everyone else to laugh. Jim remembered his video from earlier, and took Amelia's cell phone again as Delbert set her down on a bed, and video tapped it again. After some quick editing to mold the two video's together, he posted it on youtube.

"That wasn't you're smartest idea, Jimbo." Maria said, grabbing the cell and slipping it into Amelia's coat pocket.

"Meh." Jim shrugged, and flopped back onto a bed.

Delbert got under the covers next to Amelia. Natalie looked at the last bed, and got under the covers. Aria trudged over it.

"Sllllleeeeeep." She said, and plopped down next to Natalie.

Maria shut the door to the room, and turned the lights off, then got in bed next to Sarah. "E should get another bed in here." Maria mumbled as she soon found Sarah was the biggest blanket hog she'd ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well...-looks at Amelia passed out on the floor in front of me- that was, interesting.<strong>

**Maria: I wish I had a camera.**

**Jim:-video tapes it, and hands the tape to Maria- That work?**

**Maria:-grins evilly, with a weird bear like cackle- Yes. Yes it does.**

**Me:-hides behind Yuni- She's scareing me...**

**Yuni: Your such a chicken. **

**Me: What happened to the accent?**

**Yuni: Neither of us own Treasure Planet.**

**Me: You didn't answer my quiestion.**

**Yuni:-walks away-**

**Me:-blinks- odd.**


	14. Zhoul

Sarah woke up with a yawn and a stretch. "Morning, everyone!" She looked beside her at the people zonked out on the king sized bed. Maria was curled into a fetal position on her side, Jim and Natalie seemed to be hugging each other in their sleep for warmth, and Delbert...

Where was Delbert? Where was Amelia for that matter? Crap! Just crap! They know that they're in danger if they leave, so where could they have possibly' gone?' She got up from the bed and began to look for them.

"Sarah?"

Maria yawned while getting up, she noticed before she swung her legs over the side that somehow Aria had fallen off of the bed. She slid off instead.

"Sarah, what is it?" Sarah whipped around to Maria. "Delbert and Amelia," She said in a worried tone. Maria had a shocked look for a moment then after a slight twitching of her animalistic ears she seemed to be calm.

"Sarah, Amelia is talking to E, and Delbert…" She pointed to the small wooden chair in the a sleeping Delbert had a Star Wars book on his lap and was knocked out. Aria jumped up and said,

"Hey let's wake him up!" Maria chuckled. She knew that SOME pirate was passed down to her daughter. They snuck over and Aria held his ears up so he could hear better.

"GET UP YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING ASTROMATOR!" Maria and Aria roared in his ears.

"Aaaah!" Delbert screamed like a little girl and fell to his knees on the ground while covering his head. The two relatives grinned and snickered.

"That wasn't very nice!" He received an innocent "We know" from the two troublemakers. Amelia walked in the door, her hood over her head, and held out a wad of cash. "E said he wanted to give this to you, Maria." Maria looked at it and immedately recognized that it was half of the tips he received last night. She waved her hands in front of her and sad,

"No no no no no! I couldn't take this money from him!"

E walked in the door with an unlit stoogie in his mouth. "Maria, I wanted too. By the way, your dad got word of what you did last night, and he's proud of you."

"Uh… okay…" She snatched the money from Amelia. "Thanks, E!"

He tipped his Micrometer Galaxy Warriors baseball cap. "No problem!"  
>Natalie woke up and noticed the fact that she was hugging Jim. "Bleh!" She smacked him. Jim jumped up rubbing his face. "Ow, what was that for!"<p>

Little did anyone realize, Aria was using her moms smart phone and recording the whole thing regarding Jim and Natalie. She stopped the video before Natalie smacked him. "Hehehe…" She posted it on YouTube. She quickly slid it back into her mom's pocket and tried to look completely innocent.

"You are such a perv!" Natalie yelled. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Jim blinked. "Seriously...? Look it isn't my fault that E has the tempurature down to fifty degrees ferenheit!" He snapped. Maria rolled her eyes. "Alright... Time to leave..." She said, walking out the door, making way to leave the bar.

The rest followed. They noticed a shady looking guy with a bandana over his head and a pair of shades over his eyes looking at them. He smirked, unfortunately when he had traced his vision on Amelia.

"Great, another creep..." Natalie said, remembering the guy who had rudly smacked her adopted mum's rear.

"Just don't pay him any mind..." Maria said, then called to E who was cleaning glasses. "How much do I owe ye?"  
>E looked up and said, "Zip! The Tavern Express- kind of named after a historical passage used by slaves way back when- charges nothing to those helping the falsly accused species! Besides, you're practically family!"<p>

"Thanks" Maria called and they walked out the door, Amelia's and Natalie's hoods up so they wouldn't be recognised. They slipped into the "van". They began to drive, Doppler in the driver's seat. After a few hours, Maria whipped out her smart phone.

"Amy... I bet you can't beat me at Angry Birds!"

"Oh really? I'll have you know, Sailor Sue, that I am the Angry Bird champion, Etherium wide!"Amelia said in a challenge.

"Uh… but where are we going?" Aria asked before they started their war. "Hold on," Maria said. "Next state… Kansas… Town… The home of the biggest ball of yarn, Mt. Sunflower."

"We're going to see the biggest ball of yarn…? Yippee." Jim said sarcastically. Aria rolled her eyes. "Jim, I don't think we're in the Etherium anymore… And at least you didn't have to 'spend some time with Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket'!"

"Then you don't know the 'epic' tale of Treasure Planet."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Whatev's."  
>"Now let the Angry Bird's war begin!" Maria announced like some olympic games... er... announcer. And so they started.<p>

So, for the next few hours there was several shouts of "I'm in the lead!" And then "I GOT THE FRIGGIN' PIG!" And a "F, you... F you, Maria!"

"Well, I almost beat your score..." Amelia said, still ticked that Maria had beaten her score.

"Well, it isn't my fault you're such a novice."

"I'm just rusty!" Amelia said as a lame excuse.

"Riiiight... And I know the Muffin Man!"

"You do?" Jim asked stupidly.

"Yes... he lives on Jeery Lane." Maria said coyly.

"Uh... really?"

She denosoed him. "Get a clue, Jimbo!"

"Ow..."

"Uh guys?" Delbert said in a worried tone. "We're being followed."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Delbert, give me the wheel!" Maria said. She wasn't about to let an over protective driver drive like a sissy while someone was following them. Delbert complied, and Maria climbed into the Driver's seat. "Hang on to yer teeth, mates!" She called as she spun around to face the driver.

"Crap! Maria, what are you doing?" Sarah screamed.

"Shush... I'm gonna blow his tires out." She opened the hidden dash and pressed a button and spikes flew out from the rims on the vans tires as she swerved around the following persuer. Once the black 2011 Nissan Sentra stopped in it's tracks, a figure stepped out.

Maria spun the truck around and stepped on the gas. The stranger stepped out into the lights, and Natalie recognised the man from the bar. He took off the glasses and the bandanna and revealed a Persian like felid appearance, complete with light grey hair.

"ZHOUL!" Maria, Amelia, and Aria said in shock. Maria slammed on the brakes and the van stopped on a dime.

Zhoul was wearing a cream shirt and a a pair of jeans, and thank goodness he was driving on a back road. He calmly walked up to the car. Maria rolled down her windows.

"Hello, Maria. Aria." He raised a eyebrow at Amelia, "And you Miss. Newberry." He then glanced from her ring, to Delbert's, "Oh, is it Mrs. now? It really has been awhile." Amelia blushed slightly. Zhoul laughed.

"Zhoul, what are you doing here!" Maria asked in surprise. He shrugged,

"I've been wandering. Saw you at that bar, thought I'd surprise you with a visit, if you hadn't shot out my tires out of the blue."

Maria rubbed the back of her neck, "Heh, heh. Sorry about that." He now noticed Natalie, Jim, and Sarah.

"May I ask your names?" he quiestioned.

"That's Natalie, Jimbo, Sarah, and Delbert." Maria said. Jim glared,

"I told you only Silver can call me that!" Zhoul chuckled,

"So you have met Silver before?" Jim looked at him,

"Uh...yeah. Why do you know him?"

"Why, yes. He is Maria's father after all." Jim's eyes widened.

"Aw, Zhoul you ruined the game." Maria whined.

"YOUR DAD IS SILVER!" Jim yelled.

"Let's see, i'm a pirate, I'm Ursid, and I call you Jimbo. What do you think?"

Jim was about to say something, but Zhoul inturrupted, "Now since none of us will be seeing him anytime soon, Why are all you here?" He looked at Amelia, "And how tall are you now? You look to have grown a foot at least."

Amelia laughed, "I'm 5'11."

Zhoul's eyebrow's shot up, "My, my. Your quite the amazon now arn't you? Uh, anyway. Why are you all here?"

He repeated his first quiestion, adressing Maria. Both side's explained why they were there, and what had happened so far. At the end, Zhoul looked from his now immobile car, to the group.

"Well, seeing as you have taken the liberty of slahing any hope of my car driving out of here, and I have nothing else better to do, may I come along?" He asked.

They all looked at each other, and shrugged, "Sure." they said in usion. He smiled,

"Great!" He opened the car door, and climbed in sitting next to Jim.

They then continued on to Mt. Sunflower Kansas. Amelia looked from Aria, to Maria, and to Zhoul, who was sharpening his nails with a pocket knife. 3 people from her past, all found her on the same planet. What a coincedence. Now she just had to wonder What else could happen.


	15. Sibling likeness

Maria continued to drive her truck. She whistled a silly tune all the while, listening to Zhoul sharpening his nails with the pocket knife. She paused and looked back at him. It had been two full hours, and he was still sharpening his nails.

"Zhoul?" she asked her first mate as she glanced around to see Delbert was sleeping on Amelia's shoulder and her head was resting on his. Zhoul glanced up. "Huh"

"Who are you planning to kill?" she asked him cheekily. She knew he usually used those nails to kill stray rodents on the Wrath. That, and he did it out of boredom.

"Erm… maybe the emo blue teen curled up in the back seat?" He got a well deserved smack.

"Be nice to the 'Cabin boy'!" She snickered as he glared at her from his place beside a zonked out Natalie on his right. "No more crazed tales of the 'Discovery of Treasure Planet' for you, Miss 'Silver'!"

She huffed and stuck up her bear like nose as she placed her vision on the road. "Tha' be Cap'n 'Silver', ta ye, Mr. Zhoul!" Maria said in her best John Silver accent.

He gave a mock solute, "Aye, aye, 'Cap'n'!" He called back, laughing.

Natalie yawned as she awakened and smacked Zhoul squarely in the face while stretching. "Ow…" Zhoul groaned. Natalie merely stuck her tongue out at him and looked to Maria. "We're we going now…?"

Maria yawned and opened the hidden dash to press a few buttons. The hidden dash covered again and a GPS popped out of the dashboard. "Lets see…" She tapped a microphone and said, "Wrath, next state en route to Main, and make it time efficient!"

Natalie's eyes were wide. "I thought you said this truck wasn't KITT!"

"THE BLEEDIN' TRUCK AIN'T KITT! IT HAS A VERY ADVANCED SYSTEM THOUGH!" Maria yelled, startling everyone awake and Jim to hit his head. Zhoul, however was simply sharpening his nails.

"Uh… Zhoul," Sarah said in wonder, her heart beating a mile a minute. "How can you stay so calm with Maria's yelling?" He shrugged,

"Easy… She yells like that all the time on the Wrath. That… and usually to avoid those bouts of yelling like the pirate in her blood causes her to do, leave a touchy subject- her truck's systems- alone and NEVER talk about it again."

"Okay" everyone agreed. Maria simply smiled, as if she hadn't roared her correction like a bear, at Zhoul and said "Thanks, Zhoul" He grinned. "Nothing at all, Maria. After all, you're a good person"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "And she's a pirate…" She heard Amelia click her tongue. "Don't judge, my dear… You're a pirate too!"

"But, I don't have the sla-"

"You don't need the slang to be a pirate!" Maria gave a twisted smile.  
>Natalie hugged the nearest thing at the sight of Maria's twisted grin- Zhoul. Zhoul simply cleared his throat and the young felid looked up. She released her "Captive". "Sorry, Mr. Zhoul."<p>

"Heh! The name's just Zhoul, Nat!" Natalie scrunched her nose up at the nickname. "I don't like that! It sounds like you were calling me a bug!"

Zhoul huffed. "Fine… But, if it's alright with this truck's captain, I'll gladly call the blue kid by his previous nickname!" He smirked happily at the devious thought.

"Na… Zhoul leave the kid alone…" He smirked and glanced out the window at the evening sky. "How far to Missouri?" he questioned.

"Well… five hour-" Aria groaned. "I'll be a statue by the time we get there! You'll have to pry me off the seat like bubble gum!"

She tossed Aria her smart phone. "play Angry Birds." Aria let out a sigh and started to play.

So after a few hours… and the noise of scraping nails on a knife… Amelia started to poke Zhoul with a spoon she found on the floor board. Why Maria had a spoon there, she wasn't sure.

Zhoul remained focused on his nail maintainence while Amelia continued to poke him. A few pokes later he put his pocket knife away and glared at Amelia. "What…?"

"Stop poking me with the spoon!"

"But I'm bored…"

"Do what Aria's doing…"

"But I'm bored of that too!"

"Go on MyYearbook!" Zhoul snarled out.

"But no one comes on!" Amelia wined.

"GO ON SOMETHING ENTERTAINING!" He spat.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!" Maria roared. Amelia, though she'd been under worse surcumstances, flinched. Zhoul remained glowering.

Zhoul huffed and turned his head away from Amelia. Jim just looked in between them. "Dang… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys were siblings" he said smartly.

"We are NOT" Amelia snapped. Jim merely shrugged.

"Just seemed like that…"

Sarah smirked, "I'd say the same for you and Amelia." Amelia looked at Sarah, "Oh hell no!" She said. "I agree!" Jim added. Zhoul raised an eyebrow at Sarah,

"Them? Siblings?" He quiestioned.

"You should have seen them. Arguing about every little thing. They argued for 16hrs straight one time!" Delbert exclaimed,

"Delbert!" Amelia whined.

"We do not!" Jim added again. Amelia glared at him,

"Thanks, thanks a lot." She snapped.

"What did I do?"

Amelia crossed her arms,

"You started this!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"How the heck did I start this?"

"You mentined me and Zhoul being siblings!"

"I said 'acting' like siblings! Gah, you need to get your hearing checked!"

"You need to get your eyes checked!"

"hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"ENOUGH!" Maria roared. "We don't need an example of your ability to act like a couple of kids!" Jim, and Amelia looked at each other,

"He still started it." Amelia mumbled. Zhoul looked from her, to Delbert,

"And your married?" He said in disbelief that Delbert could deal with her. He dealt with her on the wrath, but rarely on a personel basis. Amelia glared at him,

"And your _still _single?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Ouch." Aria said with a smirk. Zhoul huffed, and crossed his arms while looking away from Amelia. Aria put down her Mum's phone.

"I'm soooooo booooooored..." She moaned while sinking in her seat.

Maria looked ahead of her. They were still on a back road, and no building was in sight. Amelia sighed, and brought out her smart phone, and logged onto her facebook. A quick look around her page told her nothing, then again it rarely ever did.

She looked behind her. Delbert was string out the window while he sat next to Sarah. She looked beside her. Zhoul was in between Natalie, who was sleeping on his shoulder, which he didn't do anything about, and Jim, who had moved up some time ago and was licking his arm again.

"Sarah?" She said quietly as not to wake up Natalie. Sarah leaned in,

"Hm?"

"Want to switch seats?" Amelia asked.

Sarah looked from Delbert to her, and grinned mischiviously, "Hey! No, no , no, Don't make some comment." Amelia warned. Sarah just nodded, and Amelia climbed over the seat while Sarah sat next to Natalie.

Delbert was startled from his trance, and looked to see Amelia beside him, and smiled. "Hello dear." He whispered.

She smiled, and leaned against him while stretching her legs out on the rest of the seat. He put an arm around her waist, and she closed her eyes, glad to get some of the affection from her fiancee that became rare soon as they started out on the road trip. They soon were both asleep.

Within an hour, everyone but Sarah, Maria, Aria, and Zhoul were asleep. Maria looked in her review mirror at Amelia, and Delbert, and chuckled,

"I never thought I'd see the day Amelia would be with a man." She mumbled. Sarah rised an eyebrow,

"Why is that?" She asked. "Sarah. I'm going to assume you only met Amelia after the Treasure Planet voyage."

"Yes."

"She was on my boat for close to a year when she was 14. Caught unarmed. When she was on the boat my crew would hit on her all the time. She just never seemed to have the mind to deal with a guy..." Sarah smiled,

"That was until she met him" She said, pointing behind her. Zhoul looked at Amelia with curiosity,

"How the hell did she get so tall?" He questioned randomly.

"She's taller then me now, and on the Wrath I was looking down at her..." Maria rolled eyes,

"Zhoul, it's called growing up. You did it to." Aria looked at her angry birds score,

"Mum, I beat your, and Amelia's scores."

"WHAT!" Maria shouted, getting a chorus of groans from behind her. Aria handed her the cell phone, and Maria looked amazed,

"Well, that just won't do." She growled.

Jim flopped his head back as Maria began to rant about angry birds. "How much longer until we get there?" He asked. Zhoul groaned,

"3 hours." He said.

"Oh dear god, I'll jump out the window before that time!" Amelia complained.

There would have been more complaining if Maria's rant didn't start to melt in with the rythem of the road, making everyone fall asleep yet again.

"And furthermore-" Maria looked beside her, Aria was alseep. And so was everyone else. She sighed,

"Alone again." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this, forgive the crappy ending!<strong>

**Maria and Aria belong to yuni30, co writer of this story since chapter 10.**


	16. Joe

Maria drove on. She was quite content with her truck and the night sky conforted her. "Dang it, dad… You just had to tell me all those old sailor stories, now didn't you? I can't even look up to the stars and not think of you!" she muttered aloud.

Maria loved her father, seeing as how he was the only father she had. She noticed the outline of lights in the misty sky, seeing as how it was raining a bit. It gave places with the copper colored street lights eery looks.

As she drove a good few miles down the road, she noticed it was a small town. The GPS showed the destination wasn't far, in fact a few more miles and a couple of turns she'd be there. She drove further and made a left down a cobblestoned street and turned into a place with a worn down path leading up to a small house.

She sat there, parked in front of the building and began to think. She could stay out here in the rain or… she could go inside, meet the inhabitants and enjoy what ever warm drink or meal they had to offer. She looked at the passengers.

"Hey, wake up! We're here!" She announced. No one stirred. "Wake up! We're at the place!" Nothing again. "Wake up, you bliters!" she snarled. "WAKE THE FRIG UP, YE GOOD FOR NOTHIN' BILGE RATS!" she roared. She was shocked when no one woke to that. 'hard sleeping people…'

she thought as she rubbed her neck. She shrugged,

"Guess I'll just go inside and enjoy myself!" She said and she exited the van without turning it off. She wanted to give them the ruse that they were still on the road. Did she have any second thoughts? No, since she was a pirate and cruelty sometimes came with the job.

She knocked on the door and a seemingly aged man about 5'6 opened the door. "Hey there, small fry! How are you?" He said jokingly toward Maria. "Ah shut it, I'm well over twenty now, so I'm no longer a kid, Boe"

, Maria joked. She remembered him from a short stay. The couple that lived there didn't know of her dad's piracy or that she was the daughter of one. They just knew her as their adopted neice since her father wrote to them under an alias.

He let out a humorous huff. "No doubt! You've growned since you last came here to visit!" He looked out the door and noticed the Wrath's familiar cameo. "And you're driving your dad's truck, still haven't changed the paint job though" he laughed at his joke.

"Stop it, you!" Maria sqealed in play annoyance. "Is that Maria" said a voice from inside that sounded like one of those ladies in an old black and white classic.

A slightly younger lady appeared at the side of Boe. She lifted her hands to her mouth and gasped, "My It is little Maria, back from her adventures! Say, have you brought that spunky felid with you, the one you used to write about?"

Maria's face reddened. She had no romantic affair, nor interest, in Zhoul. He was her caretaker since her young days on the Wrath. He was at least eight years older than her.

"I'm right here." Maria jumped as Zhoul's voice. "Sneaking off, Maria? Now didn't your dad tell me to keep an eye on his 'little treasure'?" Maria scoffed and said,

"Seriously Zhoul... I'm thirty, and you have been since relieved of my father's orders!" Zhoul smirked and turned to them. "Hello, the names Zhoul. You must be Boe and Ann" He said bowing his head towards them at the mention of their names.

"Yep, that's us. Say..." Boe glanced out to the Wrath. "Call your friends in, and introduse us to the rest."

* * *

><p>Later after dragging everyone awake into the warm house and around a ornantly decorated dining table.<p>

"So, What are all of you strangers names," Boe asked in wonder. Zhoul pointed to the mix of lifeforms as he said their titles. "That's Captain Amelia Newberry, the dog man next to her is her fiance, Dr. Delbert Doppler- noted astrophysisistis-is... However you say that word..."

"It's pronounced as-ter-ro-fi-si-si-ssst!" Delbert ennounciated for Zhoul. Zhoul merely nodded his head. "Right. The blue kid- Why are you lick-" Zhoul began. Jim simply looked up at him in a "Do not disturb me while I'm licking myself" fashion. "Nevermind. The blue emo teen with the pirate for a role model is Jim."

Jim glared at him angrily. "Hey! My role model was YOUR captain at one point!" He snapped. "Oooh! Burn!" Natalie said. Zhoul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The young twenty odd woman is the blue emo teen's mother, the young felid is Captain Amelia's neice...? I think."

Natalie nodded. Zhoul nodded back. "Yes, her neice, Natalie. And the young fourteen year old going on forty is Maria's daughter, Aria Marriane Renita." Aria glared at him.

Boe looked at Aria shocked, as did his wife, Ann. "Well, well, she's got her mother's looks," Ann said first.

Maria smiled fondly and said, "her grandfather's devious mind is also in her."

"Hey! You guys won't turn us in, will you?" Natalie suddenly asked. Boe shook his hands in front of him in denial. "Nope! Underground Express! We work with the good guys, while the idiots in the capital claim felids are a threat."

Suddenly, Zhoul, Natalie, and Amelia jumped to a high pitch, "Well I'm proud to be an American! Where at least I know I'm free!"

They looked down to see a calico standing on it's hind legs with it's right paw on his heart. "A... singing cat?" Amelia thought. "That's new..." Zhoul said, recounting his weirdest experiences. "It doesn't matter, it needs to stop singing!" Natalie complained as she clamped her hands over her ears.

The cat stopped and looked up at Natalie with an insulted face. "Well, you're not to nice yourself, mini Cat Woman!" It snarled. Natalie got out of her chair and came eye to eye with the cat. "Do not call me CAT WOMAN!" She snapped.

"Yeah, yeah what ever!" The cat replied smartly. Natalie growled.

"Uh, Natalie, why are you glareing at that cat?" Jim asked. Natalie gave him a shocked look,

"Did you not just hear him call me cat woman?" She gestured to the cat that was now licking its paw. "Natalie, cats don't talk. Unless their like...you." Jim said, pointing at her.

"They can't here you stupid." The cat smirked.

"Am I the only one beside Zhoul and Mum who is hearing this cat insulting me?" Natalie looked at the cat, "And see's him smirking!" Everyone but Zhoul and Amelia gave her a weird look.

"She's not kidding!" Amelia exclaimed,

"That cat is talkinging!" Zhoul added.

"Oh, Joe? That old cat can't talk!" Boe said.

"I can't talk to them, they don't have any cat in 'em. You three can hear my thoughts and see my facial expressions because your all more cat then human. Simple as that." Joe said.

Zhouls eyes widened. "Zhoul, what in flints name is going on?" Maria demanded.

"Uh...From what I gather since Me, Natalie, and Amelia are all cats for the most part, we can hear what Joe is uh...saying, and facial expressions you all don't..."

"Which right now your all lucky not to hear him." Amelia added. Jim looked from the cat to the cat people, "Cool!" He said. Boe shrugged,

"I'm so old nothing surprises me anymore." Joe walked up to Amelia,

"Hey, could you do me a small favor?" He asked.

"Uh, sure?" Amelia said.

Joe flicked his head in the direction of Boe and Ann, "Can you please tell them these things. Put the cat box in the laundry room so I can get there quicker, stop with the fancy feast food because its just a bit to fancy for me, and stop giving me baths since I lick myself clean it doesn't make a difference."

Amelia nodded, and repeated these to Boe and Ann. "Ugg, this is to much drama for me! I'm going to bed, night Dahlings!" Ann said, and walked up the stairway of their large two story country home to her and Boe's bedroom.

"There's a lot of rooms that have nothing in 'em, so Just pick one with a bed and sleep when ya' feel like it." Boe said, and went up the staircase. Everyone just stood in the room unsure of what to do,

"Anyone wanna watch star trek?" Joe questioned.

"Anyone feel like watching star trek?" Natalie repeated. They shrugged and entered a rustically modern living room with a giant plasma screen and several different chairs and two couches around the room. Amelia and Delbert curled up on a couch while everyone else settled into chairs and turned the TV to startreck SG1. Joe rested on the back of a padded rocking chair directly across from the couch Amelia and Delbert sat on, and smirked at Amelia,

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing, it's just a shame you seem to have a boyfriend, and to think I was going to ask you out." Natalie and Zhoul laughed while Amelia's face dropped in shock,

"Uh, what just happened?" Delbert questioned.

"I have just been hit on by a cat." Amelia mumbled.

"Hey, your a cat to." Joe mumbled. Amelia shook her fist at him,

"Buzz off fur ball!" She snapped,

"Bite me vine arm!" Joe shot back.

"What is it with people, or cats, whatever! Calling me that?" Amelia growled.

"Well, who's fault is it they have a giant vine tattoo? Got a bit tipsy that night didn't you?" Joe teased. Amelia shot up from the couch,

"Oh that is it your little-" Delbert pulled her back down by her shoulder,

"Amelia, I have no idea what that cat is saying, but I don't think it needs the concenquences of your temper." He said calmly.

"Ouch." Everyone said at the same time while Amelia gaved Delbert a look of sheer anger and shock,

"Delbert Doppler I-"

"Amelia don't you start with me." Delbert stopped her. She glared at him, and he equally met it.

"Oh, that Boyfriend of yours is more quick witted then he looks." Joe mumbled. Amelia looked from joe to Delbert, and growled in frustration, and stood up,

"I'm going to bed!" She growled, and walked up the staircase. Delbert sighed. "Touchy, touchy. I try to flatter a woman and she goes and stomps off. Such a temper." Joe complained as he watched her stomp away. Natalie glared at him,

"Serves you right for hitting on her! She's engaged for gods sake!"

"And she's taller then you, can talk, and pretty much everything you can't." Zhoul added. Jim looked around the room, "Raise your hand if you ahve no idea what's going on." He said. He, Delbert, Aria, Maria, and Sarah raised their hands.

"Delbert, in short your in the doghouse because Joe here decided to hit on your fiance." Zhoul growled, not liking Joe at all.

"Now I know why I never liked you." Maria mumbled as she stared at Joe, "Well I'm gone, night." Maria walked upstairs, and was soon followed by everyone but Jim, Natalie, and Zhoul. Amelia had forgiven Delbert, so he went to bed. A argument continued between the three cats as Jim watched in amusment trying to figure out just what they were saying.

"I am telling you, licking yourself is the easiest way to get clean!" Joe screamed,

"Not when your part human!" Natalie yelled back,

"Have you ever tried it?" Joe questioned.

"No." both hybrids answered,

"Exactly!" Joe said back,

"Well you do it because you don't have aposable thumbs since your so primative you can't have any!" Zhoul shouted. Joe looked appauled,

"Why the nerve!" He hissed.

"Ok, well, this disscusion is going nowhere for me, night!" Jim said and left, making Natalie see it was midnight, and the fight between her, Zhoul, and Joe to abruptly end as she and Zhoul went upstairs to sleep. Joe turned of the forgotten TV with his nose, something he had learned years ago, and sauntered off to his cat bed in the kitchen corner next to the door.

"I don't care what they say, aposable thumbs arn't THAT great." He mumbled, and fell off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah I hate you Joe.<strong>

**Joe: shut up.**

**Me: Bite me!**

**Joe: Don't tempt me!**

**Yuni:-looks at me yelling at Joe- Well this is interesting...Wait how can you hear him?**

**Me: Because I am writing right now.**

**Yuni: True.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the late update, my messages wern't working and I was busy alone with whatever Yuni has going in her life. Maria and Aria belong to Yuni, anything disney belongs to disney. Everything else is pretty much mine or shared...**


	17. Crossdresser

Treasure Planet belongs to Disney studios.

Maria, Aria, and Zhoul Belong to yuni30.

Sorry for the late chapter update! Delays on both mine and yuni's parts of teh story.

* * *

><p>Zhoul couldn't sleep in the spacious bed room. He was tense, but he didn't know why. He decided to sit on the edge of the bed and think. That usually helped him fall asleep faster. Nope. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Dammit… I might as well wander around the house,"

He muttered as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He decided to put on his shades and bandanna and climb out the window. He got on all fours and began to crawl in a cat like form, his night vision allowing him to see in the dark.

His ears pricked up a little under the bandana, making him freeze. "Vehicles… they're approaching fast, too." His eyes narrowed under his shades. "I have to warn Maria… I have to keep her safe,"

He recited to himself. Those /were/ his former orders. He might as well continue to follow them. He ran on all fours and ran to the edge and jumped down with amazing agility and landed in a crouched position.

He ran into the house in a flurried state. "Everyone, up! We need to move, NOW!" he yelled with authority in his voice.

Aria and Maria rushed down stairs with Amelia, Delbert and Natalie on their tail. "What is it, Zhoul"

, Maria asked her former first officer. "Police, and they're coming up fast!"

Natalie covered her hears while yelling, "Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP!" Maria rested a reassuring hand on Natalie's shoulder. "There's no need to panic, just breath-"

"Come out with your hands up," an officer yelled from the vehicles outside. Everyone began to scream and run around, all but Maria.

The former pirate captain sighed and cleared her throat. She knew it was pointless to talk them out of the frightened state that presented itself. "EVERY ONE OF YOU BILGE RATS NEED TA CALM YER SORRY BUMS DOWN," She yelled in her pirate captain voice.

Everyone stopped and looked at her with a shocked face. "Now," she sighed. "Let's all get our things together... and head out to the truck...,"

Maria said calmly. They packed up what they needed... food, personal belongings, plus a few other supplies like a few pieces of Ann and Boe's so called "Secret" gun collection.

"Maria, you sure they won't mind," Amelia asked. "I'm sure of it, I'll just leave a note saying that we took these for our own health and safety," Maria stated, writing down something and sticking the post-it on the cabinet.

They rushed outside to the truck, avoiding the fire of numerous guns and jumped inside. Maria started up her baby and began to drive off to the back road behind the house at alarming speed.

Cops had the house surrounded so Maria pressed a button in the hidden dash causing her truck's front to turn into that of a cross between a bulldozer and a cow trap on a train, easily knocking the cars and/or people aside.

"Ouch," Everyone commented as she proceeded this and turned off the "Bulldozer" mode, driving off into the woodland back road.

"That feels better," She muttered. "Although... I'd like to know how they found us..." She pressed a few buttons on the dash.

"Oh~! How nice! I've got a tracker on my bumper! It must have been from the camp grounds before we left," Maria said in an overly sweet manner. She pressed a blinking red button and said eerily sweetly, "Die!"

The tracker indicator disappeared. "What did you just do," everyone asked in confusion. "I burned the tracker. Another feature this beauty has", she said while patting the dash.

"Where to next," Natalie asked with curiosity.

"Cawkerville Kansas, home of the biggest ball of twine, Natalie," The GPS, to everyone's surprise, answered.

"Eeeek! The GPS knows my name! But wait," Natalie acknowledged. "You said this truch wasn't KITT," she notioned.

Maria began to growl, "It has a recognition feature that picks up on your names. Last I checked, My truck didn't have a super computer, just super capabilities," Marie said in a low snarl.

"I repeat, we're going to see the biggest ball of Twine? Yippee," Jim muttered. Aria was snickering at her mom's smart phone now... watching Soul Eater on Netflix.

"The doctor's funny when he falls in his chair!" Aria giggled. "What on earth is that no educational program," Delbert exclaimed as he watched the main characters make weird faces at the doctor in question. "It's this anime... Bisk got me onto it..."

Maria hit her head on the window. "Of course she'd watch /that/..."

They bumped down the dirty road, with no traces of the police after them. Aria fell asleep, the Nettle screen asking it's usual "Do you want to play another episode?" as her mom's Smartphone lay limp in her hands.

Natalie was playing with string, tieing it in knots, Zhoul was sound out, his head was thrown back with his mouth open, and Delbert and Amelia were both leaning on each other. Sarah was staring out the window while Jim was asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

Suddenly there was a highly irritating yowl. "Where's my complementary peanuts and the stinking movie on this flight!" came a recognizable voice to every felid's displeasure.

"Huh... Oh no...," everyone moaned as they realized the stow away was Joe. He hopped up from Jim's area and sat on Amelia's lap with an evil smirk. "Hey, baby? What's shakin'?"

Amelia picked up the cat and threw him at the window beside her, waking Delbert. "Huh-! What," he started. "Amelia, what was that you threw just now," he questioned.

"That scuzz ball, Joe..." she muttered. Joe climbed up on a very displeased Zhoul and and glared at Amelia. "Well you're not to pretty yourself," He muttered.

"Excuse me," Amelia exclaimed in shock.

"I'm going to skin this cat and wear him for a hat," Zhoul said in annoyance.

"You mean you'll skin yourself," the sneaky feline commented. "That won't be hard to do," the trouble maker squawked.

"Ok, that's it!" Natalie growled, attempting to strangle Joe with her string. He jumped to the back seat,

"Missed me, you silly kitten!" He taunted.

Natalie's face turned red. No one called her kitten. By now, Jim had woken up, and grabbed the collar of Natalie's shirt before she lunged,

"He's not worth it." He warned, having no clue what the cat said, but knowing if he let go of Natalie that the cat would be all over the car.

"Let me at 'im!" She growled, "Nobody calls me kitten and gets away with it!" Joe turned in a circle on the back of the seat, and settled down comfortably,

"Well, apparently I do." He said, lazily licking his paw. Natalie just became more enraged and had to be held back by both Jim and Zhoul. Maria glanced back now and again, but said nothing, enjoying the show somewhat despite Joe being the cause of it. 10 minutes later, Natalie finally calmed down. She slumped in her seat, kicking the car floor and grumbling.

Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Maria, where is the nearest post office?" She questioned, glaring at the confused look Joe.

"Umm…." Maria glanced at the GPS, "In the next town, about five hours from here." she looked at Amelia, "Why?"

Amelia smiled evilly, "Punch a few holes in a box, put Joe in it, add an address, and he's outta' here!" Amelia said, clicking her toung and flicking her thumb back. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"No. I want to come with you guys!" Joe said desperately.

"Well, your not." Zhou growled.

"You could get arrested!" Joe yelled, jumping to his hind legs, "Sending an animal through regular mail is harmful! They would recognize you, find you, and throw you in jail for neglecting an animal!"

Amelia, Zhoul, and Natalie exchanged a look, "He's right." Zhoul mumbled, looking out the window.

"Huh?" Aria, Jim, and Maria asked. Amelia explained, and Maria grinned mischievously.

"I don't like that look…" Joe said fearfully.

"Amelia, remember that time on the Wrath that I stole all your makeup?"

Amelia laughed, "Yes, quite well. I believe it was your revenge after I stained a shirt of your with purp juice, or something along those lines."

Maria nodded, "Yeah, you had so much of that stuff I couldn't hide it anywhere. Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blush, foundation, I could go on. It was all over the dresser in your room."

Delbert chuckled, "Sounds about right." He said, "Only now it crowds not only Amelia's dresser, but mine." He teased, earning a playful slap on the arm from Amelia.

"Well, I was thinking that, since there is some way you use all that crap on your face, that maybe you could manipulate it to perhaps change a persons identity."

Amelia thought for a second, "Yes, I could do that." She said.

Maria smiled, "Well then, problem solved. You simply make someone here look completely different, and give them your coat, and send them out with Joe in a box."

Joe let out a cry of dismay before falling back off the seat and onto the floor, "Oh, woe is me! I have to go back to such a life of boredom!" He moaned over dramatically.

"That's a great plan Maria, except for the fact that no one has any makeup with them." Zhoul pointed out. Amelia smirked, and brought out a reasonably sized makeup bag from seemingly nowhere. Zhoul stared at it for a moment, "And I stand corrected."

Joe let out another wail before lying on his back, "Oh well, at least I get more catnip." He mumbled.

Things settled down after that, and the rest of the car ride was peaceful. 5 hours later, they arrived at a small town that didn't even seem to have a name and to only consist of a gas station, convenience store, auto shop, and a post office with a few houses dotting the landscape behind them. Joe surrendered, not putting up a fight as Delbert lifted him from the ground, and placed him in a cat sized box they'd found and punched a few holes in.

"Goodbye." He said. He looked at Amelia with a final smirk, "Tata, Mademoiselle! Hope to see my honey later." Amelia's eyes widened, then narrowed. He laughed as the lid was placed over him. They put Ann and Boa's address on the box, and placed it by Maria's seat.

"Now, who's going to go in?" Maria asked.

Aria raised her hand, "I'll go!" She volunteered.

Amelia shook her head, "No, I already have an idea of who's going." She looked at Jim.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, Nooooo!" Jim refused rapidly, "No way am I wearing makeup!" Amelia looked at Sarah, who nodded her head with the slightest of grins on her face. "Well, Mr. Hawkins I do not believe I gave you a choice." Jim groaned as she stood up, crouching so as not to hit her head,

"Natalie, could you move love?" Natalie nodded, and crawled over the seat next to Delbert. Amelia climbed over, and sat facing Jim with one leg on the ground and the other on the seat facing her in a sort of odd triangle. Jim thought through his options. No one was going to help him, they all looked overjoyed at the prospect of seeing the teen in drag. He had no blackmail that he could think of, and if he ran out the door someone would just catch him. He was trapped.

"Amelia," He whined as she brought out a tube of ruby red lipstick, "Why are you doing this?" Amelia put her hand firmly under Jim's chin to keep it stable,

"Pucker up, pretty boy," he did as she said, "This is what you get for calling me vine arm." Jim winced as he felt the lipstick coat his lips. Everyone watched in amazement as Amelia Transformed Jim from a teenage boy to a teenage girl. Lipstick, eye shadow, foundation to make his face skin color with blush. Amelia even crumpled up some paper, and shoved it down his shirt to look like Cleveledge, much to his even greater embarrassment. She looked over her work, "Flip up the hood, and you're a woman." She said, shoving the box with Joe in it in his hands, and flipping up his hood before flinging open the car door and pushing him out.

He turned to glare at Amelia, who just gave him a push forward.

"Make Mama proud, honey!" Sarah called.

"Ma!" Jim growled before stomping off, red faced as he heard everyone laughing. He huffed, pushing open the door and walking in the small post office. A handsome young man, maybe 20, was talking with an older woman, probably his mother. Jim walked up to the counter, getting his attention.

"May I help you?" He asked. He saw Jim's face, thinking it was a woman as planned.

"Yes, could you please mail this for me?" Jim said in a voice two octaves higher then his own. The man grinned, taking the box, "Sure, cutie."

Jim's faced turned redder then before while the woman next to him giggled in amusement. The man walked back, and put the box in a bin,

"No charge." He said, walking back over. He leaned on the counter, "So, you single? Cause I am, and your damn fine." He got closer to Jim's face. Jim back away, silent for a moment, before smirking,

"Uh, no sorry," He said, "I already have a girlfriend."

The man's eyes widened, "W-what?" He stuttered.

Jim giggled girlishly, winked, then walked out, shaking his hips. Glancing back, he saw the woman laughing while the man slammed his head on the office's desk. He grinned, and came back to the car, climbing in and slamming the door. Maria tossed him a cloth,

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, smirking. Jim rubbed the makeup off, and took the paper out of his shirt. He held the balls of paper in his hands for a moment, then shoved them in Natalie's hands,

"You could use these better then me." He said jokingly. Natalie's face turned red as a chorus of snickers traveled through the car.

Jim leaned back, "Project get rid of Joe completed." he said.

"Thank god!" All felinds exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah. Amelia, you did such a great job with that makeup that the dude at the counter asked me out."

Amelia had a hard time holding back her laughter,

"Really?" She asked.

"What did you say?" Aria said, looking at him in the review mirror. Jim grinned, putting his hands behind his head,

"I told him 'sorry, but I have a girlfriend.'"

"James Hawkins!" Sarah exclaimed, gasping and covering her mouth.

"Nice one!" Aria agreed, giving him a thumbs up.

Maria shook her head, and yawned. "Gah, I'm tired." She mumbled, "Anyone want to switch?" She asked, looking back.

"I will." Zhoul said, raising his hand.

"Ok." They both unbuckled, and switched spots. Maria settled into a good sleeping position while Zhoul started the car.

"Now on to Cawker Ville, Kansas!"

He declared, driving back in the direction of Cawker Ville. Maria fell into a deep sleep while Jim and Natalie played the 'number game' and Amelia and Delbert chatted quietly. Aria went back to watching Soul Reaper on Netflix. Sarah stared out the window looking to be in a deep trance. Zhoul looked at the GPS, and decided to take the mountain roads for awhile since it would be quicker, and prettier. He still found it funny how they all came together. He found Maria, then again Silver had made him her protector, and Amelia. To think that he actually met up with _Amelia _of all people.

"She's changed, that little hellian has changed a lot." He murmured, looking back at her and Delbert. To think that woman was engaged.

"What'd you say?" Aria asked, glancing up from her mother's phone.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Zhoul said, adding a little speed to the car. Aria shrugged, and then laughed at the Soul Eater episode she was watching. Zhoul then shook his head, and returned his focus to the rode, prepared for a long nights drive.


End file.
